Remnants of a Dragon
by KhaosKhan
Summary: Waking up, alone, in a humanoid body and with the Flower sprouting, from his right eye, Mikhail fights to find a purpose, in the new world called Remnant. Will he be devoured by the darkness growing in him or will he be finally be free, from this eternal circle, that bound him to the world for all time? MikhailxRuby
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Broken but not shattered.**

 **Everything I knew, broke…all I remember was the smell of blood and a bright light...**

 **XXX**

 **Remnant**

"Ugh…..what happened…" Mikhail awoke with a heavy headache. He could feel the cold of the earth his was laying and the sound and smell of water filled his ears and nostrils "Ohhh….my head….." Still groggy and with a sore body he walked towards the small creek close to him. But when he opened his eyes, to look at his own reflection on the surface of the clear flowing water, Mikhail could gasp and fell on his butt "Holy crap!" He put his hand on his head…..wait a minute "Hand! Ah!" The young dragon shrieked when he noticed his new and rather human limb "Wow…weird…" He moved his new limb and honestly it felt creepy having hands and fingers….and a thumb….Then his eyes widen in fear "My wings!" He looked at his back and screamed "No, not my wings!" As a dragon, Mikhail had pride on his wings, for a dragon there were a symbol of strength and superiority. Especially against Wyverns….stupid low-class dragon wannabies!

He sighed and went back to the creek to take a better look at his new form.

"Am I a girl…..no Zero said I am pretty much a boy….mmmh." Mikhail took a better look at his face. It was similar to Zero's face….. Mikhail took a better look…..His left eye had still ruby-colored with a slit-like pupil, while his right eye was covered by his snow-white hair….."Like Zero…." A wave of sadness overcame him but he continued to take a better look at his new body….."My horns are gone…." He rubbed his head and was surprised how silky and soft the hair on his head was….."Hmm." Mikhail continued to take a better look at his midriff. "It looks like Cent's tummy…..its hard." The young dragon's body was lean and yet muscular like his friend Cent "What's this?" His eyes noticed something hanging…..on his crotch "Hmm….if I remember…Octa called this…..Junior or something like that…but Cent said that the real name is penis…" Mikhail raised his…..man-member and fiddled around with it "It is almost as big as Octa's!" He took a better look and shrugged. He didn't really get it, why all of them bickered with each other and said that with angry faced that size didn't mattered "What's that?" The young one noticed under his penis, something else, "Is that a skin-sack…..Oh if the others were right these are my….balls?" Mikhail literally grabbed his balls but unfortunately he didn't have his strength in control "GAAAH!" As he fell on his knees, holding his new precious family jewels, with tears in his eyes as he screamed in pain "Why do I have such a weak point, oh good my balls!" He rolled several times, as the pain slowly faded away and he could stand up he could feel that his eye, which was covered by his snow-white hair began to itch. The young dragon sighed and moved his hand to rub it…..only to notice that somehow….or rather something was not right….He couldn't feel his eye….instead there was something strange. He could feel something long and smooth…..Strangely those long smooth things felt like his own flesh and skin….."What the….Ow!" He jerked the long and smooth thing which pullulated from his eye socket, but hit really hurt every time he jerked it "Uh-oh." A sense of dread overcame him as he went back to the creek to take a better look…..and what he saw on his face scared him beyond anything "Oh crap!" From his eye, his very eye which wasn't visibly anymore sprouted a ruby-colored flower. But unlike Zero's, this Flower was still closed…..

"*Rawr*"

Mikhail heard a growling behind him, and he turned around to see the source of it.

It was wolf-like beast, with black fur and angular head with prominent ears. Its glowing eyes left a visible trail of red light as the creature moved. Black smoke also seems to emanate from its body.

"Uh…." Mikhail tilted his head and smiled "Hi?" The beast snarled at his casual greeting and somehow the young dragon became slightly vexed by the beast which smelled really funny….well for him…..

"*Rawr*, the beast roared and let a bark like sound out as it lunged at Mikhail, who jerked his upper body backwards and in the right moment forwards, head-butting the beast in the skull.

The head of the wolf-like creature exploded like an overripe melon and it slowly dissolved into black mist…

"Odd," Mikhail shrugged and sighed. It wasn't his first meeting with monsters….normally all creatures, besides the really aggressive and big ones, didn't even came close to him, much attacking him, since they knew that dragons aren't the easiest prey…or rather predators ran away from him, when he turned the tables and tried to eat them. But somehow something was off…..in this form…in this body he felt stronger….much stronger….but this thought was interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach "Not even a corpse….aww and I wanted to eat him, since he smelled funny!" But then he noticed something…from the dark of the forest, several red and yellow eyes were visible and through the darkness of the woods, growling, snarling and barks echoed through the air.

Again Mikhail sighed and yawned, while the other wolf-like creatures began to lunge at him….again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hope will always die**

*Boom*

A week passed since Mikhail landed in this unfamiliar place or rather big ass forest and in these seven days he was mercilessly attacked by those black beasts, he encountered in the unknown woods.

As he ended his slaughtering of these wolf-like monsters, new ones came back. Not just wolfs, also ones, with the appearance of bears, lizards, warthogs, crows and even two-headed snakes!

Wouldn't it be for his incredible stamina, vitality and large reserves of mana, he wouldn't have survived the never ending onslaught, even though he couldn't fly anymore.

At least he still had his strength and ability to breathe fire and shoot it in form of balls.

*Boom*

And here goes a bear with several spikes on his back.

"Yes!" Mikhail pumped his fist, even though he was really exhausted and caked in dirt and mud. There were no visible cuts and other injuries on his body, since his skin, which looked even though like human one, was hard as his scales.

But even a dragon has his limits, and for Mikhail it was already close. Since his transformation, his body didn't finish adjusting itself.

The other problem was the more monsters he killed the more of them appeared as if they were attracted to him.

*Boom*

"Yeah!" He smiled again as fist as he punched another wolf, which was twice as big as his kinsmen, and had more evolved bone armor on his body.

*Slither*

Mikhail noticed something behind him, and as he turned around, he could see a giant two-head snake, hissing at him.

"Uh-oh." Was the only thing he could say, before the snake devoured him completely.

When the beast swallowed him entirely, it gave a satisfying hiss out….

*Grrrrowg*

The snake beast twitched and hissed again.

*Graghl* A growl from its midriff caused the beast to tilt his awoken head and then…..*GRAAAGL*

"*Shiiiii!*" The beast hissed, but now violently and in pain, as its midriff began to grow and grow….or rather it started to bloat and then….

*BOOOM*

The creature exploded in a golden light, tearing it up to little pieces that immediately dissolved in black mist.

"Ugh!" Mikhail who was devoured shook himself, to get the mucus from the beast of it "Well….that was something!" A drop of slime and saliva dropped from his snow-white hair on the back of his nose and Mikhail shivered "Guh, and I thought I would stink!"

"*Shra!*" The humanoid dragon turned around to see a new type of black monster running towards him.

Akin to certain species of theropod beings, these creatures showed one unique feature: They had no forelimbs, only hind limbs. Said hind limbs were dual-clawed, and were inverted at the knee joints. They also possess tails.

Their skulls are rather stubby, and are very similar in appearance to a lizard with two legs. Like all other creatures, they feature a dark black color, with white markings all over the body, alongside deep red eyes and accents.

A group made of six of those lizard-like beings, stormed towards Mikhail, with wide maws.

Mikhail sighed childishly, throwing his arms up and reacted by jumping up, when the lizards with two legs lunged at him, but only met empty air.

All six of them looked up, as the white-haired infant dragon's chest expanded and six fireballs shot out from his mouth.

*BOOM*

The lizards turned into scorched nothingness as Mikhail's powerful flames engulfed them.

As Mikhail landed back on the ground, he proudly huffed …but it didn't last long….as suddenly a wave of fatigue hit him like a wrecking ball "Uh….oh…." The dragon landed with heavy thud on the cold earth. He didn't know why, he became tired…."Oh right….I didn't eat and drink anything….." Paired with the fight and tired new body, he was only one step away to become unconscious…Or rather he was at the brink "Guh…." As the world around him became black, he suddenly heard voices….

"A boy!?" It was a female voice "What the hell!?"

Then suddenly an old scruffy voice could be heard "Shut up Spring, or do you want the Grimm notice us, too!?"

' _Grimm?'_

Suddenly a deep, yet gentle voice spoke up "Hurry, we should finish this here. The boy needs a doctor."

The female scoffed "Yes…..but I can't believe that this boy fought the Grimm! For an entire week!"

The scruffy voice spoke up "Enough, Boulder take the lad and let's return to Doc Auburn!"

"Got it Boss!"

"Spring!"

"Yes Kupfer?"

"Do you sense any Grimm nearby?"

"Nope, the boy killed every Grimm within our radius."

"Well I be an monkey's uncle!"

"Eh, boss?"

"What?"

"It seems….well…. how should I say it…..the boy doesn't have his Aura unlocked….."

There was silence and Mikhail couldn't stay awake anymore….he was too tired….then …he passed out. Yet he could hear one last thing…..

"WHAT!?"

 **XXX**

" **If you have the power to only destroy the world, would you use it?**

 **Hello guys, Khan here with another chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **By the way, this story begins 16 years before the cannon of the RWBY series, at in the end; Mikhail will be 17 years old.**

 **Since every main character in the RWBY series, inspired by a fairy tale character, I had an idea.**

 **You know, Ruby is Red Hood, Blake is the Beauty from The Beauty and the Beast, Weiss is Snow White and Yang is Goldilocks.**

 **The tale which suits, Mikhail most, would be The Dragon of Ghent. It's a tale about a kindly Dragon, who is tired of war, and searches for a massive flower garden to live in (Maybe Beacon?)**

 **And somehow this suits Michael and Mikhail, who had both enough of fighting and seeks comfort.**

 **If you want to know, what Kupfer means, it's the German word for copper.**

 **And by the way, Merry Christmas everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Fox**

Kusanagi.

A small village outside the walls, in the kingdom of Mistral.

Mistral was one of the four kingdoms of Remnant It is located on the far eastern continent of the world. Like the rest of the kingdoms, it is governed by a ruling council.

While Kusanagi is not as big, as some other villages in the wilds, it is well-known in its on kingdom.

It is the last city located near the border to the Kingdom of Vale and often visited by nomads and Huntsmen and Huntresses as well, to fill their supplies and stashes.

But there is also another thing, why this little village is famous. And that is, that one of the inhabitants is the last descendent of one of the best blacksmith-family in Mistral, was living here.

 **XXX**

Dusk Hishamaru was known for many things, in the village of Kusanagi. Mostly her stunning beauty and her faunus heritage.

She was a rare breed of a white-furred fox faunus.

Dusk was women in her late-twenties with white hair and vivid blue eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut, where she had two braids, which went all the way to her back.

She wore a ranger-green cape together with a military-like wet and shorts, together with black-stockings and middle-high heeled.

On her head were two fox ears and she had a leaf-shaped tail of straight white fur, as well.

Also she was as well very well endowed.

Not many Faunus lived in Kusanagi. The number of the people with animal features in this village could be count with both hands. Unlike their Altesian neighbors, the citizens cared for their fellow peers with extras on their bodies.

Racism was not tolerated and when such a thing happened, they would be immediately thrown out by either the citizens or the Huntsmen and Huntresses who took a liking to the small village.

Besides, the only weapon and dust shop in this peaceful village, belonged to Dusk Hishamaru, a female _faunus_.

But right now there were more important matters.

A week ago, near the village in the forest, sounds of fighting and roaring Grimms could be heard. What was even more ridiculous was that the number of Grimm suddenly dropped dramatically as they also solely focused to follow their brethren and fought whatever had been lurking there.

The citizens of Kusanagi became extremely worried as large explosions began to erupt from inside the forest which fire fed its way through the woods.

But what made them more nervous was because a new roar echoed through the forest as well, which caused mainly the experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses to shiver.

Dusk wasn't an exception. She was for her age, an extremely good and experienced Huntress, who finished Haven Academy with the best grade in her year, as a student.

But back to the foreign roar, which happened to make the most experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses shiver and caused them leave Kusanagi like children in panic.

The roar which erupted from the forest was similar to those of a very powerful Grimm Species.

Dragon Grimms.

This rare breed of Grimm was known to be an extremely aggressive and powerful species of its race.

In Remnant there weren't many of these Grimms, but those unlucky bastards, who happen to meet them, had two choices…be killed or kill yourself.

Dragon Grimms came in different species, like water dragons, sky dragons or earth dragons.

All of them were ancient and powerful…as they were also capable of using elements to wrought destruction and death on Remnant.

Sea Dragons, who lived in the seas of Remnant, were capable of shooting electric beams from their mouths, while also being capable of flying.

Many people traveling on sea lost their lives because of these creatures.

But luckily the sounds of fighting Grimms and explosion stopped, as a group of experienced Hunters went to the location of battle and found something rather interesting.

What they found and brought back, was a young men, probably not older than 20. When the group of Hunters came back, they told everyone, that he was fighting those Grimms and what was even crazier, that he could shot fireballs and breathe fire, like dragon Grimms.

He was the reason, those fires and explosion happened, and this insight of his power, caused the woman to bristle.

Many people thought, that was probably the boy's Semblance, but then one of them, a human with the name Boulder Railey, explained that the young man didn't have his Aura unlocked.

None of them believed the large bald man who wielded a large rifle-strike-axe.

As the young man was being hospitalized, the people who worked there called when they noticed the boy's long and sharp canines and teeth.

Meaning, they had the assumption that he was probably a faunus because of his wild features.

But Dusk was at least happy that this boy's health was secured, because of Auburn.

While Dr. Auburn Edelweiss, was a human, she was also a specialist for both, human and faunus.

Faunus were no different from humans, only their dna was really special. Also despite radical and popular beliefs and rumors, faunus and humans could have children with each other. Either the child is born, without animal traits, or with the one of its faunus parent.

But back to Dusk. She was currently walking on the streets with a serious look in her eyes. As she was contacted by her friend, she immediately closed her shop and walked with her weapons, Ying a black handgun, and Yang a wakizashi, with a white grip, on her back.

The reason behind she had her weapon with her, was quite delicate.

If the boy was really a faunus, there would be the possibility, that he would act in a hostile way against the humans living and working here, the moment he would awoke.

So the reason, the fox-faunus was called, was because if the boy would start to act violently, Dusk would try to talk it out with him…or rather muscle him out, since she was the strongest person in this village.

And yet she sighed; the faunus really hoped it wouldn't come to aggressions, between the species. She loved peace and liked humans as well. Hell, her first lover was a human and her best friend was one as well.

Again a sigh escaped from Dusk's mouth, as a certain thought crossed her mind.

If the boy was not dangerous, it would be good and everything would go smoothly. But if the boy was really dangerous, to the point that even Dusk, a faunus, couldn't calm him …..she would put him down for good.

While Dusk hated the fact, of killing someone, she would do everything in her powers, to protect Kusanagi and their inhabitants, faunus and humans nonetheless.

"Finally!" Dusk stopped in front of the hospital…..well it was rather small, to be called like that, but it nonetheless it was a place of healing and nursing. When she entered the building, she was greeted by the sight of her best friend and former team mate, Auburn Edelweiss.

Dusk was like her best friend, a young beautiful woman who had long dark hair, with bangs that covered her forehead, as well as covering her ears completely, it was also long enough that it went down to her back. She wore a long sleeved white blouse, as well as a long dark skirt, and high heels, together with her doctor's coat.

A small smile formed on Dusk's face as her friend suddenly hugged her.

"Dusk, it's good to hear you!" The human doctor chirped in joy, as she engulfed her best friend in a big hug.

Despite smiling, a small sigh escaped again from Dusk's mouth. Auburn was a cheerful person, who always looked for a chance to hug her friends and people she took a liking.

"It's good to see you, too, Auburn." They parted and again a dazzling smile came from the doctor "So what is it that I heard?" Dusk put her fist on her hips "We have a male faunus, who fought Grimms for one week, despite having his Aura locked?"

"Well," Auburn shrugged "He also happens to shot and breathe fire from his mouth."

Dusk raised a brow, and remained calm "So it's true?"

"Boulder, Kupfer and Spring saw him shooting fire balls and breathing fire….." The smile of her face didn't leave. In fact it grew…Despite being a bubbly person, she was also researcher in heart, body and soul as well. The fact, that the boy had such abilities fascinated her.

Meanwhile Dusk, furrowed her brows and put a hand on her _chins 'Dust manipulation? No, his Aura was not unlocked; this was not possible, either.'_ Suddenly she noticed Auburn, looking sheepishly and that ticked her off in several wrong ways.

If Auburn looked like that, there was always a bad message incoming "What happened?" Dusk glared at her best friend, who began shiver and sweating beads.

"Well….you see….."

"What happened?"

"He is already awake."

The stern glare on her face was gone…."Where is he?" And it was replaced with a frown.

 **Yeah, sorry for all who expected more from this chapter, but at least I introduced some OC-characters into this story, who help Mikhail to adapt in his new situation.**

 **Oh, one last word….tragedy…**

 **Khan**

 **Questions, ideas and other things in your mind? PM me!**

 **Oh right, I also wanted to say some things.**

 **2016 was a really shitty year for me, no work, no money, and others things, like my mother's cancer, which was also the reason for my hiatus.**

 **And now, for those who had a rough year, too.**

 **Don't give up, raise your heads and walk the path forward, no matter how hard it is.**

 **And for my fans who wished good luck for me and my family...**

 **Thank you very much.**

 **My advise to your for this new and hopefully not crazy years...is**

 **Look foward and give your mother now and then a hug or call back home.**

 **Happy new year.**

 **Also vote for the poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I am Mikhail!**

Mikhail didn't really know what to think of his current situation right now. Well he wasn't really a thinker in norm.

Who could blame him, he was not older than two years. He was less than a newborn infant in the eyes of other dragons, in mind as well.

But right now, he really didn't know what to think…..well like mentioned before he was not really a thinker. Normally Zero would do the thinking….but unfortunately, she wasn't here….which was odd as well, since he didn't know what the hell happened.

Mikhail remembered everyone….yet his memories related to his arrival in the foreign forest and land was dark…..and the more he thought about how this happened, the more his head started to hurt….

Like the time, he played at the cliffs and somehow managed to cause an avalanche, which was the reason a large rock fell on his head and Zero trashed him for partially destroying their hut.

Well….never mind!

When the young one awoke, he was at first greeted by a human, who called herself Doctor Auburn Edelweiss.

According to what he heard from the others, Doctors were people who healed other people…..

This was the easiest explanation he could understand from others…..besides the one from Dito that they were nothing but butchers with fancy coats and titles…Yikes!

But Zero said he shouldn't really take Dito's explanations seriously.

Back to the doctor.

Mikhail could tell that the doctor was really nice. She asked who he was, what he was and how he landed in the forest of Mistral

He explained everything he could….

Mikhail told her his name, which when she heard that, sighed in relief and nodded, while mentioning that it is a color-name.

Yet the moment he also told her, that he was a dragon, she stopped writing and looked at him in a very funny way. Why, he really didn't understand.

As their conversation ended, the Doctor stood up and told him, that he should stay in the bed, which negated Mikhail. He wanted to go back, looking for Zero.

The doctor then asked who Zero was, which Mikhail promptly answered that she was the one who had been raising him when Michael died.

Auburn suddenly raised a brow and said to him that he should first recover, but again negated by Mikhail, who stood up.

Unfortunately he didn't have any clothes on, causing Auburn and the other staff of in the room to see him in his full glory…

Even though Auburn was working as a medicine for years, even though she had a hunting license, she could help to blush with wide eyes, when she saw the image of a 16 cm long man-member.

Needless to say, that Mikhail was already the attention of the female staff.

Well no one could hold it against them.

He was a real looker.

Long snow white hair, that went all the way to his hips, a lean muscular body, with a nice eight-pack, paired with long, elegant eyelashes and a radiant ruby-like eye, which looked like it would glow.

Paired with his pale skin and handsome yet also beautiful face it was almost like he was not from this world…..

Well it wasn't true.

Again back to the doctor, who tried to make him stay in the bed, while also trying not to stare at his bare body, heard suddenly a large growl….not something hostile…..

It came from Mikhail's stomach…

He was really, really, really hungry.

 **XXX**

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Mikhail rubbed his belly, as he devoured the last bit of food, the hospital could afford to him…

Meanwhile the cook was really on his last leg and cried tears of relieve, when Mikhail was finally sated.

Shortly his tummy was satisfied, Mikhail, like every reptilian, which had eaten, wanted to take a nap…..but it was interrupted, when a fox-demi-human stormed into the hospital room, he was currently inhabiting.

"Ehm, hello I'm Mikhail."

That caused the demi-human to raise a brow, while she turned to her friend behind her, who just looked as surprised as Mikhail.

 **Here is another one, guys.**

 **I hope I could somehow, integrate Mikhail's childish behavior into this chapter.**

 **Well if you have any questions, pm me.**

 **Khan**

 **PS. Don't forget to vote for the poll.**

 **I will also try to make the chapters longer. If you have any questions, pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **From Angels, Daemons and Dragons**

It was already dark in the village of Kusanagi and the life of the small place was still radiant.

The inns and bars, of the village, were full as always and people drank, celebrated and talked merrily with each other.

Why not? After all, this village was brimming with life and good and cheerful emotions kept the Grimm away.

 **XXX**

 **Dusk's Weapon shop/House**

Dusk and Auburn sat together while enjoying a nice drink together. Well normally they would enjoy a drink together as friends would always do, but now the mood was serious. The reason? Mikhail.

 **XXX**

"Well Dusk, what do you say?" Auburn who was sitting on chair, she had been leaning on, finished her glass full of Atlasian Gin, as she looked towards to her friend, who was sitting as well, with crossed legs.

The fox faunus sighed, while twirling her wine in the glass "What do you want me to say?" She took a mouth-full and sighed again "That we found a boy, who hasn't his Aura unlocked and he spit fire and killed a big number of Grimm, without any use Aura and Dust." Again another gulp "That said boy, is probably not mentally fresh, because he calls himself a dragon and asked about a woman called Zero, who is also probably bat-shit insane and a sociopath, too boot, from what we heard and that this woman also raised that….that boy!" Now it was Auburn's turn to swallow the drink in her mouth,

"*GULP*"

…..Really hard, while also pushing herself back on the furniture.

"Even better, he nearly tore my arm off, when I tried to look at his hidden eye and," She hammered the glass on the small table in front of her "When I punched him because of this, I broke my hand, because his damn skin is harder than stone!" She then revealed her bandaged hand to her friend "And then you told me, that he is neither faunus nor human, instead despite his appearance his physiology is even more animalistic than a reptile or a bird faunus!" After she was finished, Dusk started to pant several times.

After some seconds she came back to her senses and stood up. She walked to her own house bar and took a bigger whiskey glass out. Dusk put some ice in it and then filled it with Vale Whiskey.

Suddenly Auburn's soft features turned into a scowl and she snarled "You should know that you hadn't have to punch him," She crossed her legs and admonished her best friend "If I hadn't used my Semblance on him, he would have torn your throat out like a rabid dog." Auburn noticed the uncomfortable shift in Dusk's composure "And for worse, you also noticed it from his personality and how he spoke." She sighed "He is a 10 year old boy in a body of an adolescent male. From what I have seen, this was 100 per cent on you."

Dusk still standing uncomfortable finished her glass "He needs to leave."

The doctor suddenly looked perturbed at her friends sudden suggestion and with every speck of humanity in her she yelled "Are you really saying this, Dusk!?"

The female faunus' fox ears twitched at her best friend's loud voice yet she didn't turn around and still showed her back.

"Do you know that if you threw him out, that he be likely hunted by Grimm and eaten, or worse, he will be probably killed or enslaved by raiders." This was one of the most disgusting thoughts Auburn had, but as a Huntress, she had seen the worst sides of humans and faunus. If Mikhail would survive the Grimm, he would be probably taken in by raiders or slavers. And someone like Mikhail, who has the mind of a child and the body of an extremely attractive male, he would be a tidbit for those sick and degenerated bastards "Or better, he walks into the Kingdom of Atlas and they perform experiments on him, since he is not clearly human nor faunus." Atlas is nothing more than a place that literally shits on Faunus. And if you are not human, you are mostly fucked.

Auburn sighed; she began to rub her eyes "Dusk?" The soft voice of her best friend broke her out from her thoughts and the fox faunus sighed, and rubbed her eyes…as well. It was a really long day for both of them.

"Let's….*sigh*, let's just sleep over it…"

Auburn smiled and her face became soft, she nodded "Good…thanks."

 **XXX**

"Where am I?" This was the question, young Mikhail asked himself, when he was standing on a field full of white flowers. The sky was blue, with some small clouds, like beautiful spring sky.

"Hellllooooo!" Mikhail called out and looked around as well, asking himself again, where he now landed.

'It's alright; beside I wouldn't be me anymore, without my memories…' Suddenly a dragon Mikhail appeared and collapsed in front of the humanoid Mikhail, who gasped.

Then…

'I am sorry, Zero….' A Mikhail in his second stage, with a Flower was lying left to him.

Again….

'I messed up….' Another Mikhail, in his first stage, being half-burned, fell dead right next to him…..

And last…..

'Zero…..are you proud …..of me? Zero I am coming to you…' A large and more mature looking Mikhail was lying on his stomach, slowly dissipating in light…

And then…

'I am sorry Mikhail…' A child, that looked like Zero was stabbed from behind…and the one that killed her….was….One…..

Meanwhile Mikhail didn't even understand what is happening right now….he was on the brink to freak out as…"No, no…no, no, no, no, NO!"

 _ **I always thought that those days would never end, that they would keep going.**_

*Stab*

 _ **That I would be together with Zero and the others. That I would be laughing with them, eating with them and even bicker with them.**_

His eyes widened, as the dragon felt something piercing through his chest.

Mikhail looked down, to see the tip, of a rapier-like weapon, protruding from his body. Warm blood flowed from the wound and he could feel the copper-flavored liquid flowing into his mouth and out of it.

 _ **I was wrong, so terribly wrong. I thought I could be strong enough to protect them, to be standing with them, side to side….ahhh….How foolish I was.**_

Mikhail coughed, spitting blood on the pure-white flowers, surrounding him. He then turned around, only to see a pair of deep-red eyes, glaring at him, furious and with hatred.

 _ **I never thought of myself as someone who was strong or having a keen intellect, since I always admired those things on Zero. She was everything I idolized.**_

As he felt his entire being becoming cold dumb, the dragon noticed, that the entire white flower field, turned red and every one of them began to wilt and rot.

 _ **But she is gone now…..and I am alone…I wasn't strong enough to protect her…..to be her sword and shield….I messed up.**_

The only thing he could hear was a sweet, yet terrifying voice…..

 _ **And yet, me who is week, is still alive….I guess this was it…My life was a mistake…everything I am…..is pathetic and it would be, if others would hear my history….as well….**_

" **With this, your innocence died and your ruin begins."**

 _ **But if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me (a dumb fool) in the lead role…..**_

Mikhail awoke from his 'nightmare', gasping for air.

He grabbed his eye socket were the Flower had been sprouting and then took notice that the dark room, he used to rest, was being illuminated… ….

He then stood up and looked through the window…

The village was under attack….from those black creatures…..called Grimm….

Seeing everything in front of him, Mikhail could only do one thing…smile…as his right eye began to glow as his sclera turned black.

 _ **It would be no doubt a tragedy….**_

 **Another chapter of, hope you like it guys.**

 **For now, I made a poll for this fanfiction, if Mikhail should go to Beacon or not.**

 **And for those who asked, what it had to do with those visions of him dying, those were all endings from A to E and yes, E, is the ending of the novel, which leads to the events of Drakengard and Drakengard 2.**

 **I am also looking for a brave writer, who is nice enough to make a Reading Story for this, and I really hope someone will take the mantle for this story.**

 **For now, if you have questions, Pm me and please don't write them as reviews.**

 **Khan**

 **PS. Vote for the poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Blood and Grimm**

*Slash*

A Beowolf, a wolf-like Grimm, was cut down, by Dusk.

The moment, she and Auburn, heard the alarm, she and her friend became, despite being slightly tipsy, combat ready.

Dusk with her Wakizashi Yang and her pistol Ying, and Auburn with her silver rapier, with a cup hilt, that which was also a small dust chamber.

"What the hell is going on!?" The faunus snarled "Why weren't we warned!" She turned to her friend, who looked from one moment to another distressed and then scowled "What?"

Auburn flicked her weapon, the long and slender blade of her rapier began to click, and to stretch.

The woman moved her hand swiftly, while the blade of her weapon, turned into a bladed whip.

*Slash*

Dusk gasped as she saw, that Auburn bisected a Beowolf, which lunged at her the moment she turned to her best friend.

The cleaved corpse of the beast fell with a hard thud on the ground and began to dissolve into black mist.

The fox faunus looked at the woman in front of her, a smug-smile formed on the brunette's face "You know, you should…..

Suddenly Ying was pointed at her.

*Bang*

*Thud*

Auburn looked with shock behind her, as the corpse of a Creeper began to dissolve into black mist as well. She turned to Dusk who raised a brow.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind."

 **XXX**

"Hold the position!"

"Bring the civilians to the save rooms."

"I need to reload, cover me!"

"Wha-aaaaaaaaaaah!"

As Dusk and Auburn ran through the streets of Kusanagi, they could see that the Huntsmen and Huntresses in the town began to fight against the Grimm and tried to repel them.

At least something…..

Unfortunately both women could see that some people weren't lucky.

Some corpses of the townsfolk were lying between dirt, blood and rubble. Auburn winced, when she saw, that a Huntsman was torn apart by Grimms, in a street alley, while Dusk clenched her teeth, because she saw the dead body of a small girl, she knew.

Her name was Píngguǒ, Dusk knew her since she was born.

But this is not the right time to be saddened; they had to protect their home.

"Dusk!" Auburn pointed to the guards, who fight a group of Beowolfs, with a larger pack-leader.

Both women nodded and Auburn did what she had to do, she activated her Semblance.

Her hand began to glow bright green and she pointed it at her enemy. The moment, she did, the Beowolfs, began to glow as well.

The guards, sighed in relief, as the Grimms calmed down and fell asleep.

Of course, they were immediately slayed.

Both Dusk and Auburn asked the guards if they were alright.

"Are you alright? Should I look at you?"

A guard with blonde hair and green eyes shook his head "No, we are alright, Doctor Edelweiss."

"Then what happened, how could the Grimm invade us!?" Dusk spoke harshly as she grabbed the blonde on his collar.

"Guh!"

"Dusk!"

But then another guard, a badger faunus, with black and white hair, and a small tail, intervened "Miss Hishamaru, our colleagues were….."

But then, a scream gained their attention.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A Huntsman was sent flying and landed in front of them, with heavy wounds, and broken bones.

"What the!" The fox faunus, drew her blade and gun, but it was futile, there was no enemy.

As a doctor with every fiber in her being, Auburn ran to the poor man and tried to help him.

"Oh god….." She croaked, seeing the mess the man was.

"*Cough*"

Dusk breathed out _'He is alive!'_

"Shhh, it is okay, I am here." The doctor couldn't do anything; he would die from his wounds.

As the man coughed, he grabbed Auburn's arm "….gel…ord….e"

"What?"

"Ber….*Cough*…ingel…*Cough*…. …..*" Then he died, leaving everyone shocked…..

"Oh in the name of Dust…" The Badger faunus blanched "A Beringel ….." He looked at his fellow faunus "Miss Hishamaru…what…."

"We must gather the other Huntsmen and Huntresses, alone, as we are, the Beringel will kill us, by leading more Grimm into the village."

Dusk looked calm, but in truth she was terrorized. Normally Beringel, gorilla-like Grimms, live alone, and only the older ones, the Bonebacks, are together, with other Grimm-races, such as Beowolfs.

And now a one of them was assaulting Kusanagi, with others.

' _Damn it, they are together with a Boneback.'_ She bit her lower lip and looked at the guards "We must regroup, let's look for others."

"YES, MA'AM!" The guards answered in unison and the fox-faunus looked at her best friend.

"Auburn?"

Auburn was still crouching on the same spot, still with the dead Huntsman in her arms.

A long sigh escaped from her mouth as she closed the eyes of the dead man. The female then she laid him gently on the ground and stood up.

The brunette turned around, facing Dusk, who smiled at her best friend.

With a confident look in her eyes, the doctor nodded as she twirled her weapon "Let's go!"

 **Mikhail's Bio**

 **Name: Mikhail**

 **Surname: None**

 **Age: approximately over 1 year**

 **Height: 180 cm**

 **Weight: 72 kg**

 **Race: Dragon- (Humanoid Form) Intoner Hybrid (Powers sealed)**

 **Eye-Color: Bright ruby-red**

 **Hair-Color: White**

 **B/W/H size**

 **89 / 74 / 86 (Hey since it was also in the profiles of others in the wiki page of Drakengard!)**

 **Weapons: None**

 **Link in my profile shows how Mikhail would look like, after the 17 year.**

 **I am not the artist, merely a fan of him, who was inspired and began to write Drakengard fanfics. Please visit his profile and enjoy his works, too.**

 **This is a bonus chapter, since today was the last episode of the fourth volume from RWBY.**

 **The next chapters will be longer, I promise.**

 **PS. If you have questions or ideas, pm me.**

 **Khan**

 **Still looking for somebody to make this into a Reading Story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Price for Love**

" _ **Are you really sure?"**_

"…"

" _ **He will fail."**_

"…."

" _ **Why?"**_

"…"

" _ **Really?"**_

"…"

" _ **My god, you are so foolish, he is a dragon, he is destruction."**_

"…."

" _ **Your selfishness will kill even more people and he will suffer an endless torture."**_

"…."

" _ **Believe me, you are wrong about him.**_

"…."

" **As you wish, with this our contract is finished."**

"….."

 **XXX**

Fucked.

This is the only word, which could describe the situation Dusk and Auburn were, right now.

Kusanagi was under attack by the Grimm, and if the situation wasn't already bad enough, both Huntresses were even more distressed by the information they gathered.

"And you are sure about it, Helvede?" Dusk asked again, while she, her best friend and some guard ran through the streets, while also killing Grimm.

"Yes, ma'am. Our men….were killed, not by Grimm, but by someone. Their throats were slit and some had broken necks."

Auburn bit her lower lip "So, that means someone lured the Grimm in, but not before killing the guards."

The fox-faunus hissed at the thought that someone would do something vile like that, but she wasn't very surprised.

"Help!"

The group was broke out of their thoughts, when they saw, that a group of Huntsmen and Huntresses were trying to repel a horde of Beowolfs, while also protecting a group of citizens.

Before Dusk and Auburn quickened their way towards them, all Grimm in their sight suddenly began to stop in their tracks and with their slaughter as well.

All people looked in confusion at humanity's bane, as if a switch was flipped, causing them to behave suddenly different.

But then….

"Guh!" Dusk shuddered…

"What's the matter?" Auburn looked at worry as she noticed Dusk's ears were straight up and the fur on her tail as well.

" ***RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR*"** A bloodcurdling roar echoed through the entire village as all people looked up.

*BOOOM*

Followed by a whistle something crashed into the group of Beowolfs immediately killing most of them, while the others were sent flying.

"What the!?" One of the Huntsmen shielded his eyes from the dirt and dust, yet the grip on his weapon became tighter.

He brandished his weapon, causing the cloud of dirt to be blown away, while in the meantime Dusk's and Auburn's group joined his peers and the villagers.

"Is everyone alright!?" As a doctor, Auburn immediately asked them if they were injured, which they replied with a shook of their heads.

"Holy shit!" Hearing the rather funny swearing of the Huntsman, all persons bent their heads to him and what they saw wasn't a really pretty sight.

Lying in the crater, while naturally begin to dissolve, was a full matured and big Beringel….or rather what was still left from him.

The Gorilla Grimm's left arm was completely torn, while his legs were broken and his lower jaw was missing.

*Ffft* And then the corpse of the Grimm vanished.

"What the…" Helvede muttered, in shock, like the others "Who just….."

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"**

 **XXX**

 _ **I had dreams of the primal queen wonders that lived inside the hearts of love and hushed whispers of all its children that I knew were once whole.**_

Mikhail dashed forward, grabbing the gunsword of a dead Huntsman lying on the street, with immense speed. Several Grimm felt his presence and stopped or ignored who they fought and kill.

 _ **I seek the revelations of all that the holy and unholy told to the fatuous in the dreams of cold cinders in the dawn that fade across lakes of blood and corpses that eat the loaves of children from god's trees in autumn**_.

A grimm lunged at him, only to be impaled by the gun sword, which was pierced into his open maw and right through the back of its head. Mikhail smirked and pulled the trigger of the weapon, causing the skull of pop like a ripe fruit. The corpse was sent backwards crashed into a group of creepers, knocking them temporally out.

 _ **Endless suffering is the woe of ignorant creatures that never lack to seek the abyss of their own hearts and only see the wealth of a poor world suffering to flay its own body in knife wounds of dark and brutal glee.**_

He grabbed the second Beowolf which lunged at him as well, and crashed the beast into the third one, attacking him. Both Grimms whimpered in pain, which ended, when Mikhail stabbed the long sword into their piled bodies. Finishing his kill he threw the Grimms at the ones, which were piled up by the dissolving corpse of their brethren, and took a deep breath, causing his chest to expand. As every survivor close to him, looked in awe of his brutal slaughtering, their jaws widen, when dozens of fireballs came out from his glowing mouth and scorched the group of Creepers into a blaze. Yet that wasn't even the ending. Some fireballs moved like homing missiles towards the other Grimm and burning them to cinders.

 _ **The never-ending nightmare is a dream to the faceless angel that wanders across the battlefields and the remnants of men and kings.**_

He jumped in the sky, not just some meters, literally upwards in the sky, over Kusanagi. While being in the air, Mikhail snarled as dozens of orange runes appeared behind him. The runes were perfectly round with prism-like signs that moved in clockwise action and in the inner layer of the runes there was a blooming four-petal flower with a burning orb in it.

 _ **Nightshade is shadows in all honest blinks of the three red eyes that sort through the bile of newborn songstresses; instant warmth is a mother's love in dreams before anything was ever evil or good.**_

From each rune, twelve fire missiles emerged and began to fly over the fire-illuminated sky of the village. All survivors gazed with wide eyes, as each fire missiles automatically found their way to Grimms.

 _ **In ephemeral moments the blood-colored sun is beating like drums in all hearts eat the ear of noise and innocence**_.

The sound of several explosions echoed through the entire village as hundreds of Grimm cried and howled when they found their death by being swallowed by hot flames. With their pack leader dead and their number dwindled drastically, Mikhail could only sneer in amusement, as he landed on the ground, which cracked by the sheer immense force of the impact.

 _ **The amorous violence of lust is all the assurance you will ever need…**_

He took a deep breath and let another bloodcurdling roar out, which was so strong that the shockwave it caused was visible and several buildings collapsed. Every Grimm, which was still alive or survived Mikhail's attack, within Kusanagi, winced in pain at the roar, and they were not alone. Even the Faunus sans Dusk began to cover their ears and began to cry and scream in terror and anguish. Shortly the Grimm fled, fearing that what caused them to be attracted in first place was more terrifying than they thought.

But in the end it was over, Kusanagi survived…..And yet…

… _ **.to know the worthlessness of life, Mikhail.**_

 **Here another chapter hope you guys like it!**

 **Mikhail's seals are the combination from the ones, in the Ending A, were he uses his magic but with Zero's Emblem, in it.**

 **If you have questions, pm me.**

 **PS. Vote for the poll!**

 **Khan**

 **Looking for someone to make this into a Reading Story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Once and for all?**

"Mmmh…." Dusk was, after a long journey, sleeping peacefully in her room. The last days were, extremely taxing for the vixen "Mmh…" Again she turned around, enjoying the warmth of her bed and the soft feeling of it…..well until…

*BOOOM*

The fox faunus opened her eyes, wide in shock, and jerked up because of the sudden explosion, within her own walls.

Through the sudden scare she was fully awake now "Hah…" Dusk then sighed in frustration and palmed her face "Not again….." As the female faunus parted her hand from her face, another sigh through frustration escaped from her mouth and the Huntress left her comfortable bed "What is that idiot doing again?" Tightening the sash on her yukata, she wore to sleep; Dusk left her room and descended from the stairs of her house. The frustration of her, reached a new peak, when she saw that the first floor of her own four walls was filled with smoke.

Before the female could regain her focus back, which was already shaken through the years by taken Mikhail in, she could hear said boy/dragon coughing and emerging from the wall of smoke.

"*Cough, cough* Oh man that could have been better….." Not even aged a little bit, as expected from a half-immortal being, Mikhail still looked the same as he landed in this world. But at least with some clothes on him….

Mikhail wore a normal white button-shirt, with the first three open, showing his collarbone, together with black pants and black leather boots. His long white hair was held together neatly and tied with a black ribbon. But what counted more, was, that he had now an eyepatch on his face, which nearly covered more than one quarter of his face. The eye patch looked noble, with golden linings, and in the middle was Mikhail's emblem the blooming flower with the burning orb.

Mikhail has chosen it, since the day he learned that almost everyone in Remnant has his own. Besides, that emblem was also on his runes, when he casted magic.

But…..

"Mikhail!" The humanoid dragon and host of the Flower looked up, and a big smile formed on his face, when he saw Dusk.

"Oh, Master, good morning." He waved with happiness in his voice "I thought you wouldn't come back until tomorrow?"

Dusk sighed in frustration….a habit she developed when she took the quirky boy in, and she began to massage the bridge of her nose "I finished my task earlier…but nevermind! What the hell are you doing!?"

Mikhail smiled while rubbing the back of his head "Nothing…." The smile became wry, when he noticed the glare of his instructor "Just a little dust experiment gone wrong…..hehehe…..you know wrong….."

Rolling her eyes, while also ignoring his verbal tick, to repeat himself, Dusk walked the rest of the stairs down. The moment her delicate food touched the ground she remembered "One minute….why are you here, shouldn't you be with Helvede to take down Grimm?"

Mikhail shrugged as he began to clean his mess up "Yup," He popped the 'p' "But unfortunately it wasn't just normal Grimms."

"Pardon?"

The young dragon put a chair back on its feet and nodded in satisfaction "Petra Gigas', two of them actually, two."

"What!?"

Rolling his eyes at her outrage, Mikhail tried to calm her down "Master everything's fine."

"First, explain now." She furrowed her brows; her ears were straight and her tail as well.

He turned around and began to sigh while gaining a bored expression on his face "Like I said, everything's fine. No one got hurt and we both killed the Geists, and end." He waved a hand and continued to clean.

Dusk raised an eyebrow "Then pray tell, oh dear student of mine, how did you and some guards kill two Petra Gigas'?"

Mikhail stopped his motion and turned around, a sly smile formed, and even Dusk had to admit, that he quite looked attractive in that moment "Easy peasy, I roasted them, you know, roasted."

Both dragon and faunus had their eyes locked at each other and but then, it was Dusk who broke the ice "Seriously?"

"Yup."

Then suddenly she began to laugh, really the ever uptight and stoic Dusk began to laugh "Hahah," She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye "You are unbelievable, Mikhail."

Said dragon looked quite amused as well and shrugged "Well, I tend to."

As Dusk began to calm down from her fit, she sighed wistfully. Normally people wouldn't believe such things but alas if they hadn't spent five years with this boy, she wouldn't have too.

When Mikhail said, he roasted them…..he probably made an understatement.

Why? Easily.

Over the years, this young dragon lived here; she and Auburn made various tests with him, especially with his non-aura-related abilities.

Latest tests, made with his fire breathing and shooting abilities showed that Mikhail could reach a temperature over 2000 degree Celsius, which was to begin with, very impressive.

Now she could admit how easily it was for him to kill two Petra Gigas'.

Depending on the stone, the most favourite material used by Geists to make their armoured forms, it would take some heath to force them out, especially when the material is enhanced.

But against a temperature that would melt stone, those Grimms wouldn't even stand a chance, yet alone to act or evade.

Their own armour turned into death trap.

"Yes, now everything is in order." Dusk was brought out from her thoughts of amusement, when she saw that Mikhail was finished tiding and cleaning up.

He tightened the black ribbon holding his hair, and turned around "Master I'm going out, should I bring something back from the market?"

"Yes, bring some ham, cheese and fish," Mikhail looked with exactions at her "And yes, you can buy some mackerel," Which was followed by a 'Yes' and a fist pump "But first of all, did you finish your homework and assignments?"

"Already finished!" He answered vigorously.

"Good," She nodded "Come back quickly we have many errands since,"

"Already done."

Dusk paused for a moment and blinked several times "Since when?"

"When I came back yesterday. You weren't there; Master and I already finished my duties and the books you brought me."

"What the…." She murmured "You already finished ten books….seriously?"

"Yes, I was bored and began to study," Mikhail shrugged in amusement "I got bored again and already repaired all weapons for the next week."

Again silenced followed as Dusk was gobsmacked by the unexpected action of her pupil "Good….I guess…." The vixen shook her head regaining her composure, she coughed "As expected, but don't pride yourself, I will look over your work and expect no failure, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He mock-saluted and turned around, walking to the door but then stopped "By the way did you bring me more books?"

She smiled…"Of course."

Mikhail didn't move, but Dusk could tell that he was smiling but….

"And…..did you hear anything from…..Zero?"

Her smile faltered, as she heard the reason, why this is right now happening.

The reason, why Mikhail was still here, why he made a deal with Dusk and Auburn, the reason he was studying to build and repair weapons, the reason he learned everything about Remnant, from the language, writings, culture and many other things…The reason why he exactly put up with everything…

So that he would survive in this world….to find the person who meant everything to him.

"I….." She paused for a moment, which she regretted doing so…

"It's alright, Master, it's alright…." The young dragon opened the door and walked through it and closed it behind him, yet she still could hear some words spoken to her "Thank you…..for at least trying."

 **Another chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Questions? Pm me.**

 **Khan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Remnant's True Dragon**

*Clank*

As Mikhail closed the door of his and Dusk's home, he let a deep sigh out. He opened his eyes, a solemn and bedeviled air was around, and he began to walk.

Five years already passed, since he was brought to Kusanagi and since the Grimm attack almost destroyed the village.

But taking a look at it, while walking through the streets of this placed, brought a smile on his face.

Despite the destruction happened in this place, it looked as new, no, even better. But there was also some bitterness in it. People died, at least not many as the populace feared, but yet some lost their lives…..

Kusanagi recovered quickly, through the many Huntsmen and Huntresses that took a liking to this place and through their and Dusk's and Auburn's connection, the village was quickly back to normality…..well not completely…..People lost their family, friends and lovers but despite this tragedy, no one broke down…

Such as the will of the strongest village outside the walls.

This place was truly signal of hope. Despite tragedy, it recovered, and not many villages could have done it.

But back to Mikhail…

As he walked down the street he thought of many thinks, mostly of the deal he made with Dusk and Auburn.

After he saved the village, he still stayed in it, despite his urge to find Zero. He was young and dumb, but not foolish, to let people who were vulnerable to their cruel fate.

When a couple of months passed, the young dragon wanted to leave, but was stopped by Dusk. Both of them had a heatedly discussion and in the end he couldn't argument with her nor could be brought reason to deny her wish.

The deal he made with was simple and yet hard to accomplish. Mikhail must learn about Remnant, about its continent, its places, its cultures, cities, inhabitants and history.

He also had to learn to craft, built, smith and repair weapons, as he should do something to earn money despite fighting bandits and Grimm, which he somehow took more pleasure. Why? He didn't know.

Dusk wanted him to survive in this world, where he was foreign and different. He was a dragon, and they now believed him, but that didn't mean that others would take an interest in him…or rather how he would tick…

The young dragon was on the brink to deny it, but Dusk and Auburn promised him, to use their connections over the world to find Zero as long he would study.

Seeing how eager and serious they were about the subject, his safety, he gave in and accepted.

Speaking of Remnant, this world was certainly different and yes, he knew that he was in a different world. Deep within himself he felt it.

The four kingdoms of Remnant are Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral. Each of the kingdoms have their own distinct culture. For example, Atlas is known for its martial nature and technological advancement, and Vacuo for its rough-and-tumble lifestyle.

Vale and Vacuo are located on the continent called Sanus. Mistral is on the continent of Anima. Atlas is on the continent of Solitas. Vytal is the name of the island to the north of Vale. Other known landmasses include Menagerie, for one the Kingdom of Faunus for others, especially faunus, a disgrace and eyesore for their race.

In Remnant as well, all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as Aura: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities which are specific to individuals are known as Semblances. Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - humanity and Faunus, a race of human-animal hybrids.

Legend states that mankind was born from dust into a hostile world, forced to battle for survival against soulless creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. However, man discovered a power that would help them combat the forces of darkness; they named their newly discovered power, Dust, after that from which they were formed. Armed with Dust, described as "Nature's Wrath", mankind was able to turn the tide against the Grimm.

But Mikhail knew that is wasn't true. Mankind was made…

Dust is a source of energy in Remnant. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in the weapons of many characters in the series.

The name "Dust" is implied to be a reference to the primordial state from which mankind was born.

Mikhail experimented often with Dust, since it was similar to Maso/Mana in crystallized form. But against Mana/Maso it was nothing.

However, through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness a source of this power in order to battle the Grimm.

The advent of Dust became the turning point in the war. After mankind drove back the Grimm and built civilizations, Dust became essential into everyday life within Remnant.

Despite its widespread use and prevalence in society, humanity has yet to understand the origins or the implications of their involvement with Dust. But Mikhail understood it…..Dust was alive and more…but this information was something he didn't share, even with Dusk and Auburn. The origin of Dust was something, which mankind and faunus were not ready to known, bless his heritage of beings who were old as time itself. But it was clear for Mikhail…he felt the same animosity for Grimm when having Dust close to him…..

And with animosity, he means the urge to destroy or devour it…..

Boy was it funny when people saw him, easily eating Dust, without him being blown up.

But for now…..

While the shroud of darkness dwindled a bit, mankind was able to build civilization and spread throughout the world. The mining of Dust would continue to be a major industry, leading to the rise of large enterprises such as the Schnee Dust Company. He heard from them from Dust. The bitterness in her voice, wasn't hard to miss or too ignore, since the once faunus and human friendly company, built by Nicolas Schnee, was now thrown into the mud by his son in law, Jaques Schnee, who married into the family. Mikhail was beyond disgust, when he heard about this man's methods from faunus who once worked for the Schnees.

But now for humanity and faunus…..

While surviving the Grimm menace, humanity began to turn against itself, spiraling into a series of self-destructive conflicts. The largest of these was the Great War, fought over issues of individualism and self-expression. Conflict also arose between the humans and the subjugated Faunus, eventually sparking the Faunus Rights Revolution.

In the modern day, most people live within the four Kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo. Through a combination of human tenacity and the use of natural barriers, these settlements managed to survive and are regarded as "safe havens" and "beacons of hope" for humanity. However, small villages and nomadic communities do exist outside of the territories of the main kingdoms, though they are noted as being far more susceptible to Grimm attacks. This serves to emphasize that Remnant is not a particularly welcoming world to humans and Faunus.

After the Great War, Huntsman Academies were created to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors whose sole purpose was to combat the Grimm using a combination of powerful weapons, Aura, and Dust. In doing so, they protect those who cannot protect themselves from the dangers of Remnant, such as Auburn and Dusk.

Remnant has a vibrant culture owing to the diversity of its inhabitants. Each of the four kingdoms has a unique identity and this distinctive character is encouraged by events such as the Vytal Festival, where the people of Remnant gather to celebrate their cultures. Mikhail was beyond livid, when he learned about that. He was also pretty known in the village for his love to music, dances, acts and festivals.

Also given the importance of huntsmen and huntresses in mankind's continued existence, part of this celebration also includes a combat tournament between students of the Kingdoms' respective academies.

He actually wanted to go to the Festival, but unfortunately Dusk forbid it despite his disdain he couldn't say anything, since he agreed to the deal…..

….A significant part of Remnant's worldwide culture is the practice of naming children after colors.

During the Great War, attempts by tyrannical oppressors to limit individualism and self-expression were met by a violent backlash from the populace. In response to persecutors' attempts to destroy art, people began to name their children after a fundamental element of art and color, sending the message that the next generation would also fight to prevent the destruction of their individuality.

After the end of the War and the defeat of this subjugation, the practice continued into the present day, and virtually all citizens of Remnant have names derived from colors. He was lucky that his name was a color name, too. Since it means 'The one who is like god, or the divine one, it could be associated with the colors white or gold.

But there was also something in this world, which caused bitterness within Mikhail, the not-dying discrimination of Faunus. There is a significant amount of discrimination towards Faunus in Remnant even now. Since the Faunus War, in which they gained freedom by law, Faunus' have continued to face discrimination and exploitation from humans. Mikhail wasn't a stranger to discrimination. He himself faced it, several times, in form of fear and hatred.

Dragons were the most powerful beings in his home world, meaning that many sentient beings feared them, since his brethren see in every being that is not dragon, nothing but scum and a slave. While he harbored ill feelings towards wyverns, which were more animals than dragons, he, despite being from the draconic race, loved humans and demi-humans slash Faunus.

But since he couldn't say around, that he was a dragon in the form of a human, he played the role of a reptile Faunus. His slit pupils and long sharp teeth were pretty much enough to fool them. And for that he was pretty much often exposed to racism through outsiders, which he ignored it, as long they weren't attacking…..

But living in this village, pretty much everyone, who heard and saw from him, weren't brave enough to attack him.

But back to the Faunus….

After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, mankind continued to discriminate against them, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus. Currently leading it was a man named Ghira Belladonna, who Mikhail admired for his strength and iron will. After he would leave Kusanagi, he would join them, in hope to help Faunus and also to find some clues on Zero.

Their activities consist of nonviolent political protests with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. Unfortunately with….rather unsatisfying results.

 **XXX**

As Mikhail continued to stroll on the streets, he was greeted by the villages with smiles and hand waves.

"Hey Mikhail."

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"How is it going?"

He was quite well known and liked. Well certainly for rescuing the village and helping to rebuild it.

As the young dragon ended the talk with the people he saw, that the food store was already open. As it was entered, he was already greeted by the owner.

"Morning Mikhail my boy. Up this early?"

A nod followed "Yes, Master sent me to retrieve some edibles." He took something out of his pockets "Here."

The shopkeeper took it, red everything up and nodded "Of course, but can you come later, some of those things will be delivered soon."

"Of course." He nodded and bowed in grateful manner and turned around.

"By the way, Mikhail."

He turned around "Yes?"

"My rifle, Bessy, needs some maintenance and I think something is not right with the chamber if…." The shopkeeper was interrupted by and raised hand.

"When I come back, I will take a look on it."

Hearing this, caused the elderly man to smile "Thank you, I understand that you and little Dusk have much to do, but still thank you."

Mikhail nodded; a pleasant smile decorated his face as he turned around. But it wouldn't last long when he heard the next sentence of the keeper.

"You are a blessing for us and Kusanagi."

The young dragon stopped on his track, the back facing the elderly man and not seeable to him, the smile from Mikhail turned into a bitter scowl…

' _I don't think so…'_ He thought and left the shop.

 **Another chapter! Hope you like it.**

 **Also vote for the new poll.**

' **Which weapon should Mikhail have?'**

 **Questions? PM me!**

 **Sorry for the delay, unfortunately some things happened in my life…..**

 **I can't promise to update soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A Gentle Dragon**

 **XXX**

 **Everytime I fell asleep, I dream of a sea of blood…..**

 **And on it, lies a mountain of corpses…..**

 **And standing on it, was me…..**

 **XXX**

"What to do, what to do?" Mikhail who left the shop muttered and asked himself what he should do with his new free time.

The requests in the shop were fulfilled, the house was cleaned and as long as the goods weren't delivered, his Master allowed him to use the time for himself.

"Well I just walked through the village."

 **XXX**

As Mikhail was strolling through the streets, while being greeted by the people, he noticed something on the sides of the main street near the gate of Kusanagi.

It was a play.

Something like that wasn't unusual in a Mistralian village, since this kingdom was known for its act, plays and rich culture. Sometimes stages were built and actors from different places or from within the walls came through the villages and made a play.

People were already gathering to look and watch the spectacle…..

But the moment he was close enough to see the play, his eyes widened and his jaw almost met the ground.

On the stage posed a man, with a white-hair wig and clad in a pure-white kimono with suitable wide black trousers. The back ground of the stage was a burning village.

"In the darkest moment of the village Kusanagi, a man stronger than any Ursa," The speaker in traditional Mistralian clothes spoke, creating an atmosphere of tension "And yet fairer than the first snow, shrewder than a raven and braver than a Vacou lion, saved this village." On cue several people in Grimm costume appeared on the stage. The speaker then turned dramatically around and pointed at the Mikhail-actor "And burned the rancid beasts with the fire of justice and judgment!" The Mikhail-actor took a deep breath and from his side several burning balls, probably made through fire dust, were moved to the 'Grimm' and in detailed 'explosions' they came into contact followed by a flash. When the people opened their eyes, they saw that the 'Grimm' were lying on the ground and through more effects, the 'corpses' dissolved like the real ones in smoke.

"And this, my dear people," The speaker raised his hands "Is the story of the 'Dragon of Kusanagi'! Fear not as he will always guard our home, no man, faunus or Grimm dares to attack our prideful land, in fear of the fire of a man who will protect us!"

Suddenly with another flash, all actors appeared behind the speaker. While holding their hands together they bowed to the people, who promptly began to whistle, clap and shout in joy.

Meanwhile Mikhail could only smile wryly 'Seriously….' He palmed his face, and yet his wry smile turned into amusement, he was more appreciated in this village than he should be.

'Better get going, before they see me.'

 **XXX**

 _ **Rancid Humans, disgusting beings, I hate them, all of them.**_

 _ **I. HATE. THEM!**_

 **XXX**

"Mikhail?"

"Wha?" Mikhail who was mediating, while glowing golden the same time, was broken out of his trance by his instructor, Dusk.

The female fox faunus looked at him with worried eyes as she kneeled in front of him, eye to eye.

"Is everything alright? You looked uncomfortable….." She took is hand, her other was placed on his right cheek. She then began to gently stroke his face.

Hearing and seeing her worry, caused Mikhail not to lie to her and he shook his head "No…the Flower spoke to me."

Hearing this caused Dusk to widen her eyes "What did it say?" The vixen began to scowl "It didn't hurt you, did it?"

"No….." Again he shook his head "No it….it wants me to hate humans…." The young dragon began to put a hand on his face, and rubbed his eye

It pained Dusk to see her pupil in such a way, even more as he was a happy-go-lucky person.

Yes Dusk knew about it, she and only Auburn.

The Flower.

A parasitic being that kills its own host, resurrect it and feeds on the body of the victim. It makes the being infected, by it, aggressive and seductive and extremely lustful. Killing other beings and absorbing the essence of the enemies or sleeping with people to absorb their body fluids and energy.

The stronger it grows the more it infests the body of its victim, to the brink were the brain is assimilated and the host becomes insane. And then transforming it into a mindless beast.

She and Auburn were horrified, when they heard about Mikhail and saw the plant sprouting from his eye socket.

Even more when they heard that the host cannot be killed no matter what.

Dusk and Auburn didn't know what to do when Mikhail explained them what he is, after the incident five years ago.

When they heard that the host of the Flower is likely unkillable, they still wanted to know, how something like that could be stopped.

When Mikhail heard their question, he faced them smiled bitterly, making them also shiver and answered.

'Only a true dragon, as myself can kill an host of the Flower, but since I am the new host and yet the only dragon, I cannot do it.' They learned, that the bearer of the Flower cannot commit suicide….

Meaning, Mikhail didn't just get the short end of the stick…he was thrown entirely in the canyon.

But at least there was a silver ray of this rather 'unfortunate' event.

Mikhail, as a dragon, could contain the parasite from being sprouting and blooming.

But back to Mikhail and Dusk

"I believe in you."

~Ba-dump~

These four words struck something within Mikhail, something he didn't know what it is. These words…these four words, caused something in him….

Dusk gently put her forehead on his, her eyes closed "I believe in you, that you would never stray from your path and that you would never lose to this dirty parasite." She smiled "I believe in you."

~Ba-dump~

Again, this funny feeling inside in him.

These words….a feeling….memories in the dark, forgotten in the deepest place…..

"Thank you Master, thank you!" The bitterness and sadness were gone; a wide and warm smile now adorned his beautiful and handsome face "Thank you Master!"

She nodded in and stood up, dusting herself and put her fists on her hips "I think it's enough for today, you can go out and have some fun."

Hearing this made the smile on his face even brighter, the young dragon stood up and pumped his fists "Really!? What about Sword training?"

Dusk shook her head in amusement "Let's just face it, you are already strong enough to beat me and the others." Her smile brightened as well "And I think….." She then became hesitantly "You a ready for your final test."

The smile fell and yet the eyes became wide as saucers "Does this mean….."

"Yes," She raised a hand "Now, chop, chop go have some fun!" And waved him away.

Jumping at the fox faunus and engulfing her into crushing bear hug Mikhail shouted out "Thank you!" He let her go and stormed outside but before "Oh, hey Auburn, nice to see, later!"

"Wah, wait Mikahil…."

But he was already gone.

"Auburn, good evening." The vixen greeted her best friend but noticed Auburn's rather grim face "What happened?"

The doctor sighed and looked away, while gripping her arm.

"Auburn?"

She looked back at her friend "We have a problem."

"What do mean?"

"It's about Mikhail….the Flower has already infested a good amount of his body…he …..has human DNA…..his body begins to change….."

 **Vote for the poll, the beginning arc is slowly coming to an end, in a few chapters!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **PS Why does he human dna? Or rather why is he human, well let's just say, there is a reason he looks like Zero in this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **(Not) My Home**

 **XXX**

 **I dream of Chaos, light and dark, I dream of destruction, which could not being sealed away, I dream of a world which fades away.**

 **To sing my lullaby, is my only wish.**

 **Make my dream come true, make my hope real.**

 **Only then you're a free from the demise, which haunts you.**

 **Make us whole, wish to become something more.**

 **Become a King!**

 **A King of Beasts, that leads our children to the promised victory!**

 **XXX**

I dream of a sea of blood, floating with the corpses of woeful creatures who never lack to see their own weakness and errors.

I seek the truth in a world full of lies, which infected me with its insanity.

I hate and love, love and hate, but yet I don't know what.

I am truly a beast or…..

I wish to devour this entire world….

I wish to save it….

I adore/ **despise** this world.

XXX

 **Inn of the Dragon**

"MIKHAIL!"

The moment he entered the main inn of Kusanagi, he was already greeted by the many guests who had been sitting, drinking and merrily chatting.

Mikhail made a bee line towards the counter, while shaking hands, hammering fist and some kisses from female….and some males…..

Arriving there, he was greeted by a rather tall woman, with hazel hair tied into ponytail. The woman was already in her middle-age, with blue eyes and she wore an normal attire for working in an inn.

"Ah, Mikhail, how are you darling?"

The young dragon sat down and nodded "I'm fine Gretchen, just a little bit restless."

Hearing this, the tall woman laughed in a rich manner "My boy," She shook her head, her eye closed, while cleaning a mug "Fight a Nucklavee for the first time, and try to sleep after it, this means restless."

"Hm…..Well I always wanted to fight one, but there are not many of them. The Blemmye last month was quite a fight, I must say."

Again the woman shook her head, but at the same time Gretchen wasn't surprised by Mikhail's declaration to fight one of the most gruesome Grimm on Remnant.

Actually she shivered.

That would be actually a fight between two monsters…..

And she would rather fear, what would happen to the Nucklavee.

'I also still can't believe he fought a Blemmye…' Being a veteran hunter in retirement, not even Gretchen would actually dare to fight one of those beasts.

"What's the matter, Gretchen?"

"Nothing!" She chuckled awkwardly "Here, this one's on me." She filled him a Ginger Ale, since alcohol didn't do anything to him and put it in front of him.

"Thanks!"

' **DESTROY!'**

*Crack*

Gretchen's eyes widened as she saw Mikhail suddenly grabbing his own arm, which began to spasm uncontrollably. Jerking forth and back, it looked like, it would try to strangle the woman.

"Mikhail!"

"I'm fine." He told her, yet she didn't believe him, seeing as he suddenly became paler.

But at the same time, he noticed that not only Gretchen was on the brink to bring him to Auburn. As Mikhail felt the worried eyes of everyone in the inn, he sighed and stood up.

"I'm fine, guys, I just hadn't had enough sleep, so sit down, please and enjoy…..

 **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!** **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!** **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!** **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!** **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!**

 **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!** **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!**

 **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!** **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!**

" _ **JUST FUCKING KILL!"**_

*THUMP*

 **XXX**

"Mikhail, I believe in you."

 **XXX**

 **Dusk's Shop/Home**

"Zero?"

"Nope."

As Mikhail awoke, still groggy and sleep drunken, he saw the face of Auburn over him, smiling as brilliant as ever.

"Auburn?"

"Yup."

"Ah…." He jerked his upper body up, his head heavy and the socket where the Flower was hurting as well "What happened." Mikhail gazed at Auburn, who suddenly frowned at his questions. He was in his own room, given by Auburn to him.

"You had a seizure." Both of them looked at the door, to see Dusk coming in. Unlike Auburn who was still frowning, the vixen had a solemn look on her face.

"Oh…." Now gazing down at his hands, Mikhail understood. His eyes went back to Auburn who tried to avert to look at his face.

Dusk took a stool and sat down next to him "Mikhail, we need to talk."

 **XXX**

A good amount of his body was infested.

When Mikhail heard this information, he literally felt every drop of blood in his face drain away…..

This wasn't good, or rather this was impossible.

While his appearance was similar to a human, his real physiology was that of a dragon.

Until he heard, that he was part human…..enough that the Flower was infesting it, as feast on the nutrients of his body.

He wanted to know everything, Auburn and Dusk knew.

The moment, he heard, that half of his body, couldn't be invaded by the Flower's roots, the dragon sighed in relief.

But unfortunately it didn't end.

The Flower was relentless.

Even though part of his body, warded of the roots and destroyed them, the parasite still tried to assimilate everything it could.

At least in vain for the parasite and something good for him.

Constantly destroying the roots and parts of the Flower, caused by his body defenses, his organism absorbed the parts of the plant, making Mikhail stronger.

But now for the bad part, or rather not entirely bad part.

Since Mikhail was part human, the Flower infested some of his organism.

But there were the questions.

Auburn made tests, which were immediately destroyed, before they became dangerous and uncontrollable.

The Flower reacted extremely aggressive of everything that was living, especially humans.

Test showed that it used every chance and method to attack and assimilate living beings, showing how desperate it was now.

But instead of harvesting and destroying parts of Mikhail's body, it did the contrary.

Instead of infesting and destroying, it _infested_ and _reinforced_ those parts.

It already made a connection with his nervous system and brain stem. Through Mikhail's dragon heritage, the connection was severed and reconnected again and again, causing his seizures and pain.

Controls showed, that this entire severing and reconnection, causes his body to evolve, so that it could handle the stress of destruction and regeneration.

The outcome….

Mikhail constantly evolves through absorptions of Flower parts and its energy, while his organism, destroys and regenerate itself until it can handle this this immense strain, at the same time.

The immortality and regeneration of the Flower and the vitality and evolution ability of his Dragon body were a perfect match…..

These outcomes showed how relentless and spiteful this being was. Rather staying dead, it helps a host, who is a jailer to him, to stay alive and even making sure to be stronger so that it could still live on.

The Flower turned slowly into a symbiont.

It wanted to be alive…being a prisoner is better than being dead….

 **How do I see the Flower?**

 **It's a parasite being, that uses every chance to fulfill its purpose.**

 **Like the Red-Eye Disease, White Chlorinate Syndrome and even the Logic Virus….**

 **I think it would be rather alive and prisoned for all eternity than dead, using every chance to destroy humanity and all it remnants.**

 **It would even help a host, who couldn't be controlled by it, only to stay alive.**

 **Well, folks, the beginning arc is slowly closing it…just a few chapters….**

 **But I just warning you….it will not end pretty…Or rather it will end in Drakengard style.**

 **Also vote for Mikhail's weapon, since this Arc is soon over.**

 **And PS. Like the Nucklavee, Blemmyes are nightmare fuel as well…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **The God in the Womb**

 **Everything must come to an end, even the end itself.**

 _When I look back…._

 _I see only failure…._

 _I could only cry and lay waste everything which brought sorrow and sadness to me…._

 _But what about the one thing which causes my greatest grief?_

 _What do I do about myself?_

 _I am a monster…a monster that harms itself and others….._

 _And more or less, I can't even come to hate myself._

 _Because….._

 _This is….._

 _My love for Zero will never falter._

 _I love you so much Zero._

 _Zero…..I miss you so much…._

 _Zero…_

 _Zero…._

 _Zero….._

 _Please….._

 _Help me….._

 _Please help me!_

 _Somebody….._

 _Please….kill me ….._

 _Before I am reborn….._

 **XXX**

"Zzzzz" Mikhail who was lazily sleeping, was using Auburn's lap as a pillow, while said woman, gently stroke his head and cheek.

Auburn smiled in a motherly way, as she looked down, at the dragon she let resting on her legs.

"He looks like an angel." She softly spoke.

But….

"And yet, he is a creature that should bring demise to every living being." The harmonic atmosphere was shattered by Dusk, who was sipping a drink, while standing in front of them and looking at them.

The doctor scowled and huffed "Must you spoil everything?"

The vixen shrugged nonchalantly and finished her drink "You started it, by calling him an angel. Did you actually forget that angels are the bad guys, from where he is coming?"

Auburn closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Seeing that she couldn't go around a discussion, she gently grabbed Mikhail's head, raised it slightly and put it on the sofa.

As she made sure, that Mikhail was comfortably resting on it, she turned around and signalized her best friend, by pointing her head at the balcony, and began a discussion.

 **XXX**

"So," the doctor began "Let's talk, grumpy cat."

"I am a….*sigh* good."

Auburn nodded in satisfaction and crossed her arm under her bosom "What's the matter, you're more 'grumpy' than always."

The vixen glared "I am certainly not," Seeing that raised brow on her friend, caused Dusk to sigh again. She walked towards the balustrade and leaned on it "I…I allowed him to make his final exam…."

Hearing this caused Auburn to widen her eyes for a moment, and then she looked down "I….understand…" Then she looked back at her friend "Shouldn't…shouldn't you be happy?"

Yet when she saw Dusk glaring at her, her eyes wide and full of tears, her heart almost skipped a beat.

"Of course not!" Wincing at the shout of Dusk, whose face was wet through the lacrimal drops she felt a throat thicken "I don't want him to go." She clenched her teeth and swung her fists, which were already white "I don't want him to go, to this insane world!" As she couldn't muster any strength in her legs, Dusk collapsed on her legs and sobbed "I…don't want him to go, I don't want him to walk a path he was forced to!" Her shoulders began to tremble "Everytime he asks for his mother, every time his hope is crushed by my words…..I just can't see him to suffer anymore." She couldn't bear it anymore. No matter how much Mikhail tried to deny it, his soul was already covered in more scars than one could imagine. And every one of them, even the smallest, hurt him more than anything.

"Dusk…..He has the right to decide which path he wants to walk."

Hearing these words, made Dusk angry, no furious "Are you saying you don't feel any pity, any remorse, or sorrow for him? Are you!?" Then she looked up at her friend, but what the vixen saw, caused even her to widen her eyes.

Auburn began to cry as well "No!" She shouted, furious and angry at her best friends biased words. Then she grabbed the faunus collar and glared with teary eyes at her "Do you really think, you are the only one who doesn't want to him to go!? Do you really think you are the only one, who doesn't love him like his own flesh and blood!?" She shook the faunus back and forth "Every time he is in pain, every time he has a seizure through this god damn plant and every time I hear him crying in his sleep and seeing him curled up in fear, does only hurt you!?" As Auburn couldn't as well muster any strength anymore, she collapsed and fell with her head on Dusk chest who was literally frozen through shock "I…I don't want him to go. I want him to live a life well lived….A life were he doesn't need to kill anymore…..Where he could live his short life…life ah…Kugh…ah!"

The night was full of wailing of two mothers, while cursing the world….

The world…..

The entire night, Dusk and Auburn cried for Mikhail….

 **XXX**

While they thought, Mikhail was asleep, which he wasn't, he heard every word…..

"Ggh.." As tears formed and flowed from his cheeks, he curled himself up, apologizing to the people he made sad and caused them to cry…..

 **XXX**

 **Sometimes things happen, that should never mean to happen…**

 **And sometimes, we have to do things; we never want to do…..**

 **And more often, we are forced to become, what we always fought and despised…..**

 **XXX**

 **One month later**

"Begin!"

"Yes, Master!" Mikhail turned the paper, which was in front of him around and began to write on it.

Meanwhile Dusk and Auburn looked at him with scrutinizing eye at him.

'He is calm and serene as water.' Thought Dusk, as she observed her pupil and adopted son.

Even though many things happened within this month, she didn't think one second about breaking her promise with the dragon. While she felt bitter and nervous, Dusk cherished the rest of her time, with the boy in front of her.

Next to her was Auburn. She took a day off from her work, since no one was being needed to be treated and was more or less nervous for Mikhail.

She was torn apart. The doctor wanted him to stay, but at the same time, she wanted him to live a life to his own.

A life where he could make his own decisions and errors how he wanted. Finding more friends, places he can visit and so much more…..

Even love….having children, building a family…..Even if it isn't possible for someone like him.

 **XXX**

 **Three hours later**

"You passed."

"What?"

"I said you passed." Dusk sighed as she handed test to Mikhail, who looked like a statue, hearing her words "Here, congratulation."

Still frozen, he blinked and looked down at his test. Then his eyes wandered back to Dusk, who smiled at him with pride walked over to him and engulfed him in a big hug.

 **XXX**

 _Sometimes I think back then, when I was there._

 _How happy I was…_

 _But now, I understood….._

 _It was a LIE!_

 _Everything I have accomplished vanished._

 _Everyone is gone!_

 _All of them are gone!_

 _And with them, myself._

 _Mikhail died….._

 _And from his corpse, I was born…._

 _One's demise is always one's own making._

 _And the moment, I was brought to Kusanagi, their fate was already sealed…._

 _When I redeemed myself, from the innocence…._

 _Ah….I forgot… it's the greatest lie in the world._

 **XXX**

 **One week later**

"Auburn?" Dusk came down from the stairs, looking for Mikhail, who wasn't in his room or in the Workshop. Since Auburn was here as well, since she stayed the night, she called to her friend out.

"Yes?" The doctor answered from the kitchen.

"Do you know where Mikhail is?"

Auburn went out from the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel "He is playing with the children."

"Again?"

She shrugged "Dusk, he is in their age, besides," Auburn looked away "It is there last time, with the little ones."

Dusk pursed her lips "Yeah…"

 **XXX**

"Higher, Mikhail, higher!" A little boy, not older than six years old, with messy black hair and blue eyes, chirped as he was on Mikhail's shoulders.

"Okay Ventus, but this is the last time, got it?"

Ventus nodded with a big smile and shouted in joy, as Mikhail jumped up, really high, and landed softly on the ground.

While they landed, they were immediately surrounded by other children, who cried in joy.

"I want to go next!"

"NO ME!"

"Hey I am first!"

Laughing, Mikhail raised his hands and calmed the children down "Wow, calm down kids."

"Okay!"

He nodded, normally the children would protest or pout, but since they really liked Mikhail, they were obeying him swiftly.

Dusk and Auburn always teased him that children would rather hear to other children.

"I know, I promised you guys, that I would play with all of you, but it is already late," He then tilted his head to the sky, the sun was already half down "And besides, tomorrow is a big day."

When he mentioned that, the kids became quite, some had a sad.

He sighed; this will take some time…..

 **XXX**

The sky was grey, yet no rain, the sun didn't shine one bit. The air was heavy, as if the world was steeling itself for something it wasn't even ready to face.

These were the thoughts of Dusk, as she looked through the window of her room.

Her eyes were dark and slightly saggy. In the past days, the vixen didn't really sleep peacefully. Her worries took almost over, every thought in the last days.

And who could deny her worries.

Mikhail was leaving the village…..

Her pupil, friend and yes over the years, he even became family to her. She loved him, like her own flesh and blood.

Dusk couldn't deny her motherly feelings for Mikhail, since she was also a fox faunus, these feelings slash instincts were natural for the faunus.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Master, may I come in?"

It was Mikhail. He was ordered to come to her room, when he was done packing.

Dusk sighed wistfully and tried as best as she could to vanish the solemn look on her face.

"You may come in."

Mikhail opened the door. Right now, he wore a simple black t-shirt with a v-cut, black pants and a white sweatshirt.

The dragon bowed before entering and closed the door behind him. He then turned around and began to eye the room.

"Jeez," He sighed "This is probably the last time I see this room, and I already regret leaving you, Master."

This caused Dusk to chuckle. Well he wasn't wrong. Dusk was many things, punctual, honest and diligent but unfortunately she was blowzy in the section of order. Everytime Mikhail comes back home, her clothes or tools were scattered all over the entire house and shop.

Auburn gave up, changing her, yet she was quite happy when Mikhail took over her second job, to tidy up Dusk's home.

The vixen's face began to turn red and she glared at her student "Mind your words young man!"

Taking her scolding easily, Mikhail sighed with closed eyes and shook his head "You know, I'm already worried about you, being away, you probably return into your old habits, Master."

Becoming even redder, Dusk twitched and hammered her hands on the table "I will not, turn into old habits." She huffed "Besides, I will quite have more free time, since you are going away."

Now looking at her with eyes of disbelief, Mikhail crossed his arms "Oh yes, since you were always tasking me for maintains, reparation, forging, smith works and cleaning, you will have quite your hands full.

"Guh!" Now finally realizing how much work, she has burden Mikhail with, Dusk could only smile wryly at her boy, her ears and tail were twitching now and then.

Seeing how nervous she was Mikhail cocked an brow "Master….you didn't realize how much comfortable everything became since I began to live here, do you?"

"Y-yes?"

He snorted, receiving a screwdriver into his eye.

 **XXX**

"Master, please be careful, this is my last good eye."

Dusk huffed "Shut up, besides, you can regenerate it."

Well this was true…..

Mikhail growled "That doesn't mean that you could gouge it out, only because you are embarrassed."

Promptly the vixen shot him a glare, causing him to shut up and making a zip motion on his mouth.

As the glare faded, Dusk sighed and put a hand on her forehead, and then she murmured something "I will miss this…."

"Master?"

Broken out of her stupor Dusk shook her head and turned to the dragon, which titled his head in confusion.

'Idiot, I know that you have an excellent hearing…..but thanks for ignoring…..' She then smiled a bit, being happy, that Mikhail ignored her murmuring, and then she continued "Mikhail I called you out because I want to give you something."

The young dragon perked up, hearing about a gift….yet he felt some bitterness, since it was a departure gift.

Dusk turned around, kneeled and took something from a secret stash on the floor. When she got up, Mikhail's eyes widened.

It was a katana or rather it was an uchigatana.

Even though it was sheathed, Mikhail could tell, that the blade was 80 cm long.

The guard was golden and oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments; most notable was a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard was completely white and metallic, yet it was beautifully crafted. The scabbard featured several ornaments on its far end, which were bright red, like a mix of flowers and flames. She drew it, and his eye widened promptly. The blade was completely black. Not even traces of forging were to seen on the weapon. The obsidian-like blade looked like, as it was literally chiseled from the material it was made from. But not only this…

'This weapon was made through magic….' He then looked at Dusk, his lips pursed hoping for an answer "…Master since when did you have such a weapon?"

She smiled and put it back twirling it "Since I went to Haven Academy….." Dusk noticed that Mikhail's eyes were literally sparkling. The vixen mused at her apprentice's child-like behavior.

Her smile became coy and then "You like it?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good," She then moved it to him "It's yours now."

"Ha?"

Of course…..The faunus smile became coyly at the dragon's stupid look.

"Don't 'ha' me, here it's yours." She then threw the weapon at him.

Catching it with an firm grip, Mikhail raised an brow "Master," His gaze became fierce and he narrowed his eyes "Some context please?"

She smiled 'As expected….' The vixen shrugged "It's my family's heirloom, you can have it."

Hearing this declaration caused Mikhail to blink owlishly. His eyes wandered to the weapon in his hand and then back to Dusk "More context….or rather, why are you giving me your family's heirloom…" He gripped the weapon tighter "This….I…."

"You know why…"

Suddenly the atmosphere became heavier than before…

"Because you're this kind of Faunus…."

As on cue, Dusk smiled again….but unfortunately it was a sad one.

Over-Faunus….a term for Faunus, with more than one feature…..Dusk has a second pair of ears and a tail.

Such Faunus, were incredibly rare, to the point, were only a dozen of them in Remnant.

Through a genetic mutation, caused by constantly breeding with the same species of Faunus, in Dusk's case, where she only had fox faunus in her family, it can happen, but only in rare cases, as well.

Those Faunus, are born with more than one feature, of their animal counterpart…

But unfortunately through this mutation, those Faunus were unable to produce offspring, making them sterile….

And in Dusk's case….she was the last one of her family…..

Her bloodline would end with her….

"Master….I don't know what to say….." He became mute, as he was suddenly hugged by Dusk…..tightly…

"Just…." Her voice was becoming hoarse "Just stay safe and write now and day."

Appreciating the hug and returning it, Mikhail promised "I promise."

 **XXX**

Later….

"Are you really sure, you want to go like this?" Auburn together with Dusk stood in front of Mikhail who had the sword on his waist and a bag over his shoulders.

There were outside the village, and the sun was on the verge to rise.

"Nah…" The dragon shrugged "I rather go without much drama, this better, really better.

Auburn sighed, a bitter smile formed on her face as she grabbed her arm "You know, you are always free to drop by." Then she moved forward, engulfing him in a big hug, which he returned, too.

"Yeah." He then felt a kiss on his cheek and was again hugged by the doctor "I will write as often as I can.

Dusk nodded "Of course," Then she pointed at her heirloom "Also don't forget to give it a name; it brings great misfortune to fight with a nameless weapon, in Remnant."

"Got it!" He gave thumbs up and took a big breath, turning to the village.

He will miss it. The smell of the village, the food, the people. To feel the wind on his face, while lying on the green grass, watching the clouds while also humming a melody.

Or to play with the children he always took care of or the smell of alcohol of the inns and the laughter of his friends.

"This village has been my home for years….." A single tear escaped from his eye and he turned to Dusk who had a solemn smile on her face "Thank you for everything, Master…no…Mother." He felt torn apart….

Even though Zero was more or likely his mother, he couldn't stop his feelings for Dusk. She was everything Zero wasn't…..

A mother, a friend…..Someone who could laugh with, cry, play and chat….

Yet the he felt betrayal for calling it her…But…..

Mikhail and Dusk moved at the same time and Dusk began to cry "I will miss you so much, please be careful and come back soon. I also promise to tidy up every mess I caused."

 **XXX**

As Mikhail walked on the way out, he turned a last time back, looking at Kusanagi…..

A smile formed on his face as he could see his home, being engulfed in the light of the sun….

But quick as it appeared the smile disappeared and a scowl formed….and then…

"Buwaahh!" Mikhail suddenly puked, and it felt not comfortable. It hurt; it hurt so much he felt he would lose conscious the moment he began. The dragon felt pain like nothing before. His entire being burned and felt like it would melt any seconds.

After 3 three minutes of constantly chucking up, the urge to throw up stopped and he cleaned his mouth.

"Blood…." On Mikhail hand was some of the crimson liquid, he puked out together with the other contents of his stomach "It's getting worse…." He sighed and saw what happened with the area his blood contaminated. All plants and insects began to turn white, like ash, and dissolved…

The dragon smiled and caressed his covered flower-socket "You're quite tenacious, huh?" He then felt some movement in it and chuckled "I must find Zero." Then he continued to walk "I hope she has still her sword….." Mikhail then clenched his fist "I am sorry, Dusk, Auburn, everyone, but I will not come back….."

With every years passing, the pain never went away, no it became worse…

Constantly living with this horrible pain would have made him insane….no he was already on the brink to become crazy.

This torture was so painful that he tried to kill himself several times.

Every time Mikhail was away from the village he tried to commit suicide….

Regardless of Zero…..He just….He just couldn't endure this anymore….

Drowning, freezing himself, beating himself up, beheading himself, hanging himself, burning himself, breaking every bone, snapping his neck, blowing himself up, destroying his brain, throwing himself into a lava and even into aggressive acid…..letting himself torn apart from Grimms and wild animals, who died through the toxic flesh and blood of his body. He even went to the deepest part of the lake in Kusanagi….and drowned himself.

Yet no matter how much his flesh and bone were crushed or his entire being turned into nothing but a gibbering mess, he regenerated, every time…..and turned stronger….

Nothing helped…..

Every day that passed since his fight with the Grimm, the pain and hallucinations and bad dreams was pure torture…

He lied; he lied the entire time…..Did he felt bad, no. He knew that it was cowardly and dastard to hide the truth, but what choice did he have? Living in Kusanagi, until he turns into something atrocious? Or he turns frenzy and kills everyone and lures even more powerful Grimm close to humans and Faunus? Many sleepless nights, through the pain and nightmares, were used to think how he should proceed with his life. Yet nothing helped. For a dragon, his own life was more valuable than everything, since they didn't have any sexes to produce offspring. But Mikhail didn't care, he was tired and distressed. So many things went through his head and so many things were tried out, besides killing himself. Even using a weapon made from his tissue and bones didn't help to end his accursed existence.

In the end Mikhail gave up and continued to stick with his first plan…..Finding Zero and using her dragon bone weapon…So that he could finally die….

That he is finally free from his torment…..

All this pain, all this hell, he couldn't endure it anymore…..

Mikhail just wanted to die…He wanted to end his life for good before he turns frenzy from the pain…..Or worse he when the Flower would bloom and resurrect him….

 **XXX**

 **A week later**

A week passed since Mikhail left the village and honestly he felt a little bit better. Maybe it was the fresh air or the smell of nature and the wind but he also felt free. No obligation to others only making his own thing.

Sure it was maybe selfish, but at the same time he felt relieved being in solitude, so that he could harm no one if the pain was too excruciating and he turned frenzy.

Yet so much of being alone…..

The young dragon stopped in his tracks and sighed in frustration "You guys can come out."

As on cue, he heard rustling coming from the woods, which engulfed him, and from the dark of trunks emerged four people.

The young dragon's eyes widened, yet his posture didn't falter, his breathing was calm and he didn't even move one muscle.

'Humans…..wearing….Grimm Mask?' His slit-iris narrowed and his nostrils flared 'Those guys are no pushovers and more….' He looked at their weapons.

The two in front of him were male. The left one wore a Borbatusk mask and was already middle-aged, while the one besides him wore an Ursa mask. He was smaller and smelled like the older one besides him. They even had the same dark hair. Probably father and son.

The father had a gun-sword in his hand, model scimitar, while the son had two gun blades with long grips in his hands.

'Double-blade-spear….' It took him only one glance to know about that weapon 'Putting the grips together, they probably extend…'

Mikhail didn't move, using his sharp eye and enhanced peripheral vision to observe the ones behind.

The one left behind him was female, mid-twenties, holding a kusaragi-gama with a jigsaw-weight in her hands, while the male, mid-twenties, too, had a double-edged greatsword resting on his shoulder.

The female had a black and white Taijitu-mask while the man wore a Beringel mask.

'Those guys…..' Mikhail's eye began to glow and yet his breathing became calmer 'They smell like blood.'

Cracking his neck, using it to make them flinch, Mikhail began to spoke.

Yet making a sudden movement, didn't cause them to flinch, they were definitely professional fighter.

"You know," He sighed "I already noticed you since you began to tail me." The young dragon mused internally when he noticed the sudden glances between them, probably being astonished that he already noticed them from beginning "You could have introduced yourself to me," A pleasant smile crept on his face "I am always open to meet new people.

The man with the Borbatusk-mask spoke up "Well, technically we are for here for you," He pointed his gun-sword at Mikhail "Normally people would react," He twirled his hand "More hostile, forcing our hand," The blue eyes were visible through the mask and were now narrowed "And yet, we stand before you, with weapons ready and even though you know that we tailed you, you didn't react nor became aggressive."

Mikhail chuckled "Well, first," He raised his forefinger and waggled it "You guys probably knew that I am not human, so you tried as much as possible to have distance from me, not bad, but it didn't help."

Borbatusk-mask nodded "True."

"Second," He raised another finger "You didn't show any malicious intent towards me, nor you wanted to harm me….yet."

"Precisely."

Mikhail felt, the male behind him nodding, too.

"Third," Another finger "Yet you wanted to test me, how I would react." A coy smile followed "And from your actions, by showing yourself, I somehow behaved how you would like it," He formed a fist in mid-air "Don't I?"

The man snorted, before he could spoke up, he was yet halted by Mikhail.

"Besides," The host of the Flower tilted his hand to the boy in front of him "Junior should also learn something, doesn't he?"

Even though the reaction was small, he could feel the surprise of the masked people.

Then the young boy spoke up "How did you…." His eyes, under the mask, widened "Of course, Faunus."

"Well folks," The dragon shrugged "That's fine and dandy, but can anybody of you tell me why you are tailing me? Do you want to kill me or rob me….or both?" The air suddenly turned heavier and Mikhail was ready to fight, even though he didn't want to. The danger to kill and turn rabid, was too high.

The four people exchanged glances between them and then faced the dragon again.

Borbatusk spoke "No, on the contrary." He brandished his sword "We are here for you, lad. You will come with us."

Mikhail cocked a brow "Because?"

The woman behind him spoke up. Her voice was stern and yet calm "Because we are demanding it."

"Huh," Mikhail nodded and he then tapped his chin, moving his eyes to the side. It looked like he was thinking, but in truth he wasn't. After a second he answered with a shaking head and mocking grin that would even make Zero proud "Nah."

 **Another chapter hope you like it.**

 **Questions? PM me!**

 **Khan**


	13. Chapter 13

**For Mikhail's battle style, it will be a mix from Vergil from Devil May Cry and Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear Solid revengeance. Meaning aggressive together with Iaido in it.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Memento Mori**

"Nah." The moment Mikhail negated their 'request' to come with them, the atmosphere tensed.

Well this was an understatement.

The moment Mikhail tried to draw his sword; his right arm was wrapped with the chain from the Kusaragi-gama from the woman with the Taijitu-mask.

And before he could use his other arm, the greatsword of the man with the Beringel-mask was touching the free appendage.

The tall man spoke in a grim voice "One move and your arms are off."

Narrowing his eyes, which moved towards the father-son duo, who brandished their weapons as well, Mikhail could only smile in response.

And it wasn't just a normal smile. It was a smile full of joy and child-like innocence.

This smile was quite unbefitting, in the eyes of his enemies, since they were overwhelmed by something the never have felt in their life, something that simply lacked in this world, something that was most common in the dragon's home world.

Bloodlust…

*Baam* *Boom*

"Ha!" Blasting the chain, which held his right arm, in pieces, caused the woman to shriek in surprise and before she could even comprehend what happened, a ball of flame exploded right in her face, causing her to fly backwards and crushing at a thick trunk.

The man with the Beringel-mask, being paralyzed from the sheer amount of killing intent he was exposed, blinked, when Mikhail was in front of him.

"Gah!" A palm-strike caused him as well, to fly and crash into a trunk, and before he could even collect his thoughts…..

*Stab*

"Goah!" He was impaled by his own greatsword, thrown in courtesy, by Mikhail. Seconds later, he died.

As Mikhail nodded in approval of his instant kill, he felt the father and son behind him, broking out of their stupor, and they began to shoot at him with their weapons.

*Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam*

They continued fiercely to shoot at him, until their magazines were emptied and yet…..

"Ahaha, that tickles." Mikhail wasn't even faced by the bulletstorm unleashed at him. The projectiles simply bounced off from him, due his hard-skin, which was also enhanced through his powerful and large amount of Maso/Mana.

Unfortunately he hasn't any Aura to bring up

So, he and Dusk had no other choice but to pretend, that Maso/Mana which enhanced him, probably the Flower's work, was his Aura.

But for now…..

"You know," The pleasant smile on the dragon's face didn't falter nor did it lessen "This is quite amusing, I always hated to kill," and then it turned into a sickly grin "But now, I feel quite better having some frustration taken from me." Now he could understand why Zero liked killing. It was to help with her pent up aggressions and helping her to have, at least, a clear head "So…"

"Shut up!" The younger one shouted and ran towards him.

"Robin, no!" The father tried to stop his son, but his callling fell unfortunatelyon deaf ears. The boy was so enraged by the death of his friends, that he forgot everything he has learned. Before, the new named Robin, could ready an attack on Mikhail, the dragon took a stance, to counter.

He crouched, with his right leg forward and his left one, backwards.

Robin's eyes widened 'Iaido!? Oh shit.' And Robin knew in this moment, he fucked up.

Mikhail drew his sword, faster than both masked man could see, and with two diagonal slashes he ended the life of the son.

*Slash* *Slash* *Shink*

Both strikes hit him and as fast the sword was back in the sheath.

"Fuck.* This was the last words uttered from Robin, as he began to spit blood and his body collapsed into four pieces, together with a sickly and fleshy sound.

Meanwhile the father was more or less, shocked since his companions were defeated so easily and even their Auras were eaisly cut through.

In one moment he blinked, Mikhail was behind him and in response the man tried to slash him with his sword, only to be grabbed at the neck and being lifted up.

"Sorry, nothing personal. I hope you can understand it." It wondered the old man, that Mikhail had now a solemn and sad look on his face, but before he one word escapded his lips…

*Crack*

The last thing he saw was only red and his body was dropped by Mikhail, who just simply snorted in response "You shouldn't have underestimated me. Pity for you." His gaze fell now at the women, with the snake-grimm-mask who regained conscious and tried to stand up, but unfortunately it was too late for her.

*Stab*

"Gah!" Mikhail threw the blades from Robin at her, impaling her shoulders and pinning her on the tree.

Mikhail sighed, as he began to walk towards the female, who didn't even try to free herself, which threw more questions in his mind.

"Kill me." That statement surprised him, as he was now in front of her.

The dragon tilted his head "Aren't you trying to beg, or asking me to spare you?" In response the woman could only snort and raise her head.

"No, just kill me. I deserved it, since I am weak," Mikhail could tell that she was smiling under her mask.

Okay he didn't expect that kind of response, or rather this strange kind of attitude.

"Why should I?" This question was somehow strange, he knew it, since he already butchered her comrades.

"You ask this now?" She chuckled mockingly "Because the weak die and the strong live." She shifted and looked at him from eye to eye "And you were stronger. You defeated us."

'I really didn't expect this…..' Mikhail looked back at the three corpses and shook his head. He then turned to the woman "Then tell me, why were you guys tailing me?"

"Hah," She snorted "Sorry, can't say. Now kill me. If you have your way with me first, do it. I don't care, I have no future anymore, at least I am worth for the strong."

The host of the Flower growled in in disgust, he didn't understand what was just wrong with this woman. She easily accepted her fate and death, and even talking about 'the strong is better and right' nonsense.

"And what if I would let you live?"

"I kill myself, easy." She answered without hesitation.

The dragon shook his head "You easily accept your death, just like this?"

The woman snorted again "Like I said, I lost because I am weak." She shifted her body, hissing because of the pain "Now would you be at least so kindly and do what you have to do? If you want to let me bleed to death, cut at least my wrists or my tongue off."

Her dark red eyes were empty and lifeless and Mikhail understood it, she was really ready to die. What kind of life must she have had, to have such perspective of life? Cleary, it must me be something to do, with those around her, or those who raised and trained the woman.

"Okay than at least answer me this," He raised his hand and took her mask off, and he was quite surprised how young she was. The woman had pale skin, red eyes, thin brows and long black hair "Will you be killed by those who sent you, if you come back without me?"

"Yes," She nodded "We were tasked to bring you with us, not matter what.

He nodded slowly "Then one last question?" the dragon drew his pitch-black sword "What is your name?"

"Magpie," She smiled, finally realizing that she will die "Magpie Branwen. And you?"

"Mikhail, just Mikhail."

"Good, it was nice meeting someone as strong as you, and be ended by him." Her gaze fell on his blade "Nice sword, what's the name?"

Mikhail smiled as well "Her name is Black Song."

"Not a bad name."

"Thanks." He then jerked his sword back, ready to end her "By the way, sorry."

Magpie shook her head "Don't be."

"Any last words?"

"Nah." She grinned, causing him to smile as well.

"Goodnight, Magpie."

*Slash*

 **XXX**

As Mikhail walked away, he noticed the weapons from the four masked people. He stopped for a minute and shrugged. Since they didn't need them anyways, they can either be used for square parts or be maintained and sold for good money.

 **XXX**

 **Several days later**

When Mikhail finally arrived in a new village, he wasn't expecting to be already in everybody's eyes.

The village he arrived was called Ryokugyoku. It was a peaceful village, nice people, green grass and overall a small heaven.

Yet, the moment he was close to humans, the pain returned and plagued him. Possibly a reaction from the roots of the Flower, who grew impatient by being near to its most hated race.

When the people saw his weapon, they immediately thought of him as a Huntsman. Even though he negated it, he was still begged to talk with the Mayor.

When he entered the house of him, he came to see a man with gray hair and appears to be quite old. He wore red robes accented with gold, a necklace of green prayer beads around his neck and a golden ornamental hair piece.

Shortly, they had a problem with a Grimm and since the Hunter Association took their sweet time to send someone, they asked him if he could take care off it.

Why not?

 **XXX**

 **Forest near Ryokugyoku**

As Mikhail wandered through the woods of the forest, he came across a small clearing, and in the middle of it, was a rather large cave.

He could feel the Grimm residing in it, and sneaked close to the entrance, looking for a clue, which was found in form of long and broad traces.

'Just a simple King Taijitu.' Mikhail shrugged and took a deep breath, his chest expanding and tinders flew from the corners of his mouth

The cave was filled with hot flames and when he felt a rumble and heard an agonizing hissing, closer to the entrance he jumped up, ready to strike.

The Snake-Grimm was covered in flames and roared violently jerking its body around but it ended immediately, when Mikhail came down, and impaled the black head.

He then sheathed his sword back and drew it, again, and right back into the scabbard.

*Bzt*

An arc of golden light bisected the white head, and ended the life of the snake-like Grimm.

 **XXX**

"Thank you very much." The mayor bowed to Mikhail who appreciated the thanks "This Grimm proved quite to be a plague for our village. We appreciate your help."

Mikhail nodded "No problem. At least your children can play save near the woods, now." He looked back the people of the village who were relieved, being free from the creature. The dragon turned back to the elderly man "But a question please."

"Of course."

"How long was it, since the request was made and the Hunter Association was asked for help?"

The man sighed "Three months."

Mikhail's eyes widened, three months and several dead children and livestock later and the Huntsmen and Huntresses didn't even sent even someone from the schools!?"

"What kind of idiocy is that?" The dragon asked with disbelief and astonishment in his voice.

The mayor sighed "It can't be helped; we are a small community, not much moeny and deep in the woods of Mistral.

Yet the host of the Flower glared "That doesn't mean that dead children and their grieving parents can be ignored."

The elderly man was calm, yet he agreed silently with Mikhail.

 **XXX**

After both Mikhail and the Mayor talked, they village wanted to give him reward in form of Lien.

But he negated it, saying that he already has money, which was given from Dusk and Auburn.

Rather he asked if he could stay for some days, to rest and restock his stash and buy some supplies as well. The people then wanted to at least give him those things for free, which was again negated, with reason that they already worked hard for their products and food, and since the Grimm also killed their animals and destroyed some of their fields, he was ready to pay for those things as well.

When they asked him what he wanted instead, Mikhail simply wanted to go to the local blacksmith, wanting some information and tips for a fresh-made weapon-maker, like.

The blacksmith was okay with it and happy to share some tips with Mikhail, what he did, too.

They talked for hours and worked together swapping good methods.

Even in old years, the goat-faunus was happy to learn something, especially from someone as young as Mikhail.

Mikhail was also asked for help and work, which the blacksmith hadn't time, due his already full schedule.

 **XXX**

 **Three days later**

"Even though it was short, it was a pleasure to have you here in our village." The mayor of the village bowed to Mikhail, which he did as well.

"Thank you." He tilted his head to the corner, were the weapons of the four masked people were "I let those here, for your guards; I hope you can have purpose for them."

"Of course, we thank you." The mayor didn't ask for the origins of the weapons, he only knew one thing. Out there, you need to do many things to survive "You're always welcome in our community."

"Thank you and…."

*Bam*

Both of them bent their head towards the door, which was literally broken in, revealing a young man with black hair and blue eyes, having a bow on his back.

"Citrus," The mayor asked softly "What is the matter?"

The young man named Citrus breathed heavily "Mayor…. Kuroyuri …. Kuroyuri is in danger!"

Both Mikhail and the Mayor looked at each other.

 **XXX**

"Here some tea." The old man gave the exhausted Citrus a hot drink to gather is thoughts "Now, tell me what happened?"

Citrus took a sip, letting the liquid do it purpose, and he closed his eyes "We were hunting for some wild and….we became cocky since the Grimm was killed and went further into the woods….I am sorry…."

The mayor sighed softly "Go on."

"We went to the roads which are leading towards Kuroyuri and….and then….." He then felt a hand on his shoulders from the mayor…..

"Go on."

"We saw 'it'." Citrus shuddered, taking another sip from the tea.

Mikhail cocked a brow "What do you mean, by 'it'?"

"A Grimm….something I never saw or read about…it…it was terrifying….When we saw it, I and my brothers fled….."

A new Grimm? Interesting! Mikhail stepped forward "How did it looked like?"

The young archer tightened his grip at the cup "Like a horse….tall…with…with a human-like torso on its back."

Mikhail took a moment to think about such a Grimm….'An horse with a human torso on the back….' His eyes widened in realization. He quickly looked at the Mayor "Mayor this Grimm…."

"A Nucklavee." The Mayor of Shion sighed putting a hand on his forehead "This is clearly a grave situation."

"What shall we do, Mayor?" Citrus asked "We cannot abandon them to their fate!?"

The elderly man wanted to retort, even though he felt guilt and shame for having such thoughts. But….

"I go." He simply said.

Both citizens of Shion turned to Mikhail who readied himself and put his weapon back on his waist.

"Are you sure?"

The dragon nodded "Sure, not really," He smiled "But I always wanted to fight such a Grimm."

Citrus stood up "This is insane, you have no chance against that kind of foe, and this is no simple King Taijitu! You will be killed!"

But his words fell on deaf ears; Mikhail was already at his way.

 **XXX**

"Damn, he already arrived at the village."

It was already dark and Mikhail ran as fast as possible, so that he could reach Kuroyuri before the Nucklavee and slay it.

But unfortunately the creature already killed and hurt some scouts, attracting other Grimm and following him on his way to the village.

Mikhail was attacked several times by Alpha Beowolfs and Giant Nevermores on his way, holding him up.

"*Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah*" A screeching humanoid and yet bloodcurdling roar was hearable from the distance.

"Crap!"

 **XXX**

'I'm scared!' These were the thoughts of Lie Ren, as he was held in the arms of his father Li Ren. He looked up to him, seeing that blood was dripping from a wound on his head, ashes raining from the sky and people screaming and running in fear, his fear multiplied "Father."

Li Ren looked down at his son and nodded "Everything will be alright, son, we…." But through his wound from the attack from the Grimm that killed his wife, weakened him significantly and he tripped, causing him to drop his son.

"Ugh…" Lie went on his knees, seeing his father he called out "Father!"

Li groaned holding his sides "Lie…ugh….you need to run."

His son grabbed his father's knee; tears began to flow from his eyes "No. Don't. Please, get up!"

"*Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah*"

The screeching roar echoed through the village and people became even more scared, causing now Beowolfs, Giant Nevermore other Grimms to appear and starting to slaughter everyone on sight.

"Listen to me, son. You have to be brave now…ugh….Do you understand?"

Lie shook his head more tears dropping form his cheeks "No please. Please, I can't!" His grip on his father tightened "Ughhhhh!"

Li couldn't bear seeing his son crying, yet he had to what must be done. He drew his dagger and shouted "Yes, you can!" He forced the dagger in his son's hand and shoved him away.

Lie taken back by his father's doing; he looked then at the dagger in his hands.

"Take action, son!" He stood up, with his bow in his hand and the other one on his bleeding side "Your mother and I love you."

Tightening the grip on the dagger and understanding that this was probably the last time seeing his father Lie began to cry….

*Bam*

Both father and son looked with terror and the foe in front of him. A horse-like creature with an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature that was fused with it. Its forelegs were shaped like claws and it had hooved hindlegs. The humanoid body had long curved horns on its head, a mouth that looks almost sewn shut, and two long elastic arms each with two clawed fingers. On the back of the human torso were boney spikes along its spine and a variety of weapons from previous battles stuck in it.

"Run!" Li shouted and readied an arrow "Now Lie!"

Lie ran, as he never run in his life while crying and sobbing, while Li looked at the Grimm in front of him, the humanoid body, twitched and sickly and agonizing cracking sounds came from it with every move it made.

He shot and shot and shot, arrow on arrow, but Grimm didn't even flinch.

"*Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah*" The humanoid part screeched and jerked its arm back, hitting Li, causing him to skidding back several meters.

"Guh…."

The Nucklavee slowly moved towards the father, each step let a demising sound out. It looked at Li, his horned head twitching, and reading his death blow, by raising it clawed arm.

In his last moments, Li Ren, looked around and saw nothing but death and solitude. Houses were destroyed, corpses were lying everywhere and the village was already void of people, only Grimm.

'I am sorry, An, Lie…' His last thoughts were on his wife and son and he closed his eyes accepting his destiny 'I love you, both of you.'

But destiny was a fickle thing….

" ***RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRR*"**

A thundering roar echoed through the raided village and Li was surprised as he felt nothing, no pain or whatsoever….

He opened his eyes to see the Grimm around him, becoming nervous an restless. Then his gaze wandered to the Nucklavee, whose Horse body was shocking his head, like a real horse would, when feeling nervous, while the humanoid part looked around for the source of the roar.

" ***RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW*"** The roar was closer and Li thought he was hallucinating when he saw the sky suddenly glowing red and orange.

It was way too early for the sun to rise and certainly these were no shooting stars.

"What in the name of…!"

*Boom*

Meteor like flames ascended from the sky and each of them were targeting a Grimm. Nevermores, who were killing people and flying over the village, fell like droplets of water on the ground, burned to crisp and dissolving.

Beowolfs and the smaller Grimms panicked when the roar echoed again through the village.

All of them fled, well not all of them. The Nucklavee behaved strange, since it heard the foreign roar and Li, could tell this was cleary not a Grimm was not the cause of this, since the Grimm in front of him was nervously looking around, looking for the source,

Whatever it was, what made even such a terrifying Grimm nervous and even using such a destructive attack must be certainly something even more horrifying. But from one moment to another, something or rather someone suddenly landed on the Nucklavee, causing the Grimm to panic.

And Li couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw that this someone was a white-haired boy not even half as old as him, grabbing the Grimm at his horns and punching him right into the ugly mug.

 **XXX**

When Mikhail began to scare the Grimm and destroying them with a long distance attack, he thought, that the Nucklavee would began to panic as well, like the others. But unfortunately it wasn't the case.

This creature was certainly a different class.

So he did what he always did, when he hadn't much room to think. He lunged at the creature.

 **XXX**

The moment Mikhail did it, he already regretted his action, through hunger...

This thing smelled extremely delicious, like rotten flesh and blood. Pity that Grimm dissolved when they die. Mikhail always wanted to know how they taste.

But no back to the fight.

No matter how much this creature jerked his head and body around, Mikhail didn't let go. His eyes fell on the injured man lying in front of the creature and he shouted "Get out of here!" The man didn't react still astonished what was happening right before him "Get out!" Finally coming through him, the man stood up, and with his last energy he fled.

"Ahh…..gRooaaaaawah!" The Nucklavee groaned and moaned and began to screech when Mikhail continued to punch it in the face. Its horse-part began to neigh, lashing around with its hind legs. But unfortunately it gathered itself and grabbed Mikhail hammering him right into the concrete.

And certainly, he felt that "Guah." The Grimm wasn't finished Mikhail was again grabbed by the Nucklavee "Uh-oh." It lifted him, posturing him towards itself and looked directly in his eyes, the head was twitching and the beast groaned "Wow….you're ugly..." The Grimm took probably offense to his cocky statement and hammered him again into the ground "Okay bad idea…oh noooooooooo!" And again and again he was hammered into the ground r several times tasting the concrete of the village; Mikhail was then thrown into a house.

*Baaam*

The Nucklavee, retracted his arms and tilted his head followed a bone-cracking sound….

Meanwhile the dragon groaned in pain "Okay this was bad idea, a really bad idea…."

*Crack*

Mikhail looked up, seeing that the ceiling of the demolished house began to crack and his eyes widened "Oh you gotta be….."

*Boom*

The house collapsed, burying him with rubble.

The Nucklavee, who observed the spectacle, saw that it was probably over and turned around, leaving the village, looking for new prey. But it wasn't over….

A whistling sound brought its attention back and the moment it turned around it was greeted by a fireball right into its boney face.

"Aaaaaahhhhh..Graaaaaaaaahh!" Groaning in pain, the Grimm held his face, shacking its head and when the burned feeling lessened the Nucklavee looked at the source of the fireball, with a growl.

Mikhail emerged from the rubble, a mocking grin married his face.

"Catch!" His chest expanded and he spit another ball at the Grimm and when it was hit by the projectile and screamed at pain.

"Aaahhhh.." Suddenly the Nucklavee shuddered and began to hug itself, by putting the claws on its shoulders. Suddenly the spikes on its spine lengthen "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh" as did its horns, its pupils become vertical slits, and its mouth opened completely. The cry caused a shockwave and its movement became even twitchier.

Meanwhile Mikhail observed the spectacle, not even fazed one bit by its 'tantrum' "Oh…scary…."

As on cue, the Nucklavee stretched its arms, even faster than before. But it didn't expect Mikhail to catch it shortly before it reached him.

The Nucklavee titled its head, twitching, and groaning in pain, when Mikhail tightened the grip on the arm.

"Do you really think," The Grimm began to raise its head listening "You're the only one, who changes when he's angry?"

Mikhail's appearance suddenly changed, too. His snow-white skin became extremely pale, and black veins became visible on his entire body as his sclera became dark while his ruby eye flared up, and the slit-pupils narrowed. The face of him, gained a more serpentine form and his fangs became longer, together with his ears.

The Grimm, still drowned in its anger shot its other arm towards him, yet it was promptly caught by Mikhail as well and it screeched when it felt them being squeezed.

"Now in the words of Zero," His eye flared "Payback is a bitch!" The ground under his feet cracked as Mikhail moved his upper-body, tightly grabbing the stretched arms of the Nucklavee and span it around, causing the Grimm to be forcefully moved "Ha!" He then let the creature go, causing it to crashing into a house as well.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It screamed in pain and Mikhail used his chance, running towards the beast, with his sword draw, both hands on the grip in low right-sided stance.

The blade was screeching to the contact with the ground and then…

*Slash* With a brilliant golden slash, the black blade, skewered the humanoid torso of the Nucklavee from the horse. But Mikhail wasn't done. He then took a Ko Gasumi stance, and with a thrust forward, impaling the head of the horse.

The moment the black blade pierced through the skull of the creature, it dissolved into black smoke and Mikhail drew his sword back, flicking it, twirling it, and moving the blade between his thumb and forefinger and sheathing it.

He turned around seeing that the humanoid part was still alive and trying to flee like insect crawling on the ground to flee.

"Aaahh….raaaaaaaaahh." It moaned in pain, the various spears and arrows on its back twitching and it then noticed, that Mikhail was walking towards it "Aaaah!" It stretched its right claw at him, only to cut off, by a quick draw and shortly it was replaced back in its scabbard "Aaaaaaaah!" It twitched and screeched in pain and panic it shoot its left claw towards him only to be cut off as well "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Now like worm it was jerking back and forward ringing for its life.

*Bam*

With his feet, Mikhail stopped the wringing creature, holding in on place and looking down on it "Pfuh." He huffed in dissatisfaction and began to put more pressure on the head, causing the creature to jerk more violently, ringing for its life, and struggling against the pain.

"Aaaaaah!" It groaned as more and more pressure was added and then….

*Crack*

Its head popped like an overripe melon and the body dissolved into black mist as well.

Mikhail just stood there some seconds, only the sounds of the flickering fires around him were hearable. He then took a deep breath and turned around, walking back to Shion, not even looking back.

 **XXX**

 **Death and decay go in hand in hand with you.**

 **Why don't take their invitation?**

 **Mikhail you are ready….**

 **XXX**

 **Shion**

As Mikhail returned to the village Shion, he felt that something wasn't right. The air was heavy and tense….

Mikhail noticed the Mayor walking towards him, his face grim and pained.

"Mayor, what happened?"

The elderly man sighed "Mikhail….you came from Kusanagi, right?"

The alarm bells in his head began to ring and even before the Mayor could finish his sentence, Mikhail ran towards the night….back to his home.

 **XXX**

 _Mikhail….._

 _I believe in you….._

 **This chapter was edited, Mikhail hasn't Aura now, but his Mana is doing the same thing.**

 **Another chapter, through the nightmare called Monday.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **PM me for questions.**

 **PS. Next chapter will not be pretty…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter contains, blood, gore, violence and sexual contents.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Daemon God**

For Mikhail, was the concept of death, a mystery unbound. He always asked himself how humans could live with their barely mortality. It was truly an enigma that the dragon always wanted to unfold.

Dragons never worried themselves about their mortality and death.

Never getting sick, never getting old, never getting weak with high age and immune to earthly poison and other harmful substances and having a adaptability unrivaled, death was just like time merely an illusion to the ancient race of creatures.

Not knowing their true origins or their real ancestry, dragons simply forgot through their old age, what they once were. As long as a dragon has memories, he could live a life of eternity.

And if a dragon once found the end of his long life, they could use their tremendous amount of magic and abilities to reborn themselves, repeating the circle of life and cheating death itself.

Truly a magnificent and yet sad ability, to live again and yet forgetting everything for new memories, for the exact same reason, to live.

While Death, particularly the death of humans and Faunus, has commonly been considered a sad or unpleasant occasion, due to the affection for the being that has died and the termination of social and familial bonds with the deceased.

And these facts fascinated Mikhail since he was in Remnant…

XXX

Mikhail didn't know how long he was already running, hours, days, he had no idea, and his only thoughts were on Kusanagi, Dusk and Auburn and the others.

Yet deep inside him felt that it was too late…..

The smell of fire, Dust, blood and flesh, burned or fresh filled his nostrils and caused him severe stress. The bearer of the Flower heard the beating of his heart and head within his body and he knew what he will see.

Death and Destruction.

The dragon ran and ran, until he was at the top of the hill, where once Kusanagi could have been seen in its full glory…..yet "Ah….." His face, twisted byhorror, became paler than ever and Mikhail began to shake as he saw his home…

The hills full of green grass, he loved so much…scorched…..

The tress he always leaned on for naps, learning and reading….destroyed and burned…..

The lakes he always admired and bathed in…..crimson red through blood and corpses were drifting on the surface…..

He began to ran, with all the strength he had still on his shaky legs, he just ran and ran towards the destroyed village.

Mikhail didn't even notice that the moment he started running, he screamed and tears fell from his last eye…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **XXX**

Death, so much death….

Blood, so much blood…..

"Ah….ah!" The dragon couldn't even scream in anguish anymore as he lost his voice by overusing his vocal cords so much that he couldn't regenerate them fast enough. Blood flowed from his mouth as he unconsciously bit through his tongue and inner cheeks.

He even crushed his own teeth…

"Ah…ahhhhh!"

The nice old lady, who always told him stories about her time as a Huntress dead…cut in two pieces and mangled from Grimm, her body was a bloody mess.

"Ah…" The shopkeeper he always bought food from, impaled and charred together with his house. In front of him, his six-year old grandchildren…..or what remained of them.

"Ah….." The pretty florist, who always tried to flirt with him and gave him always a free flower.

"Aaahhhhh." Mikhail overcame by grief grabbed his head, scratching and clawing himself bloody, while ripping his own hair, sans root out, yet moments later he regenerated.

As his cords recovered he shouted out "The children!" He ran as fast as possible while seeing more and more corpses of the citizens and Hunters he befriended over his stay in the village.

 **XXX**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At the sight of the playground he always used to play with the younger citizens he continued to cry out "OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dozens of small bodies lied around and Mikhail hugging himself began to walk over the ground full of corpses.

*Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch*

With every step a sickening sound came from the blood soaked ground he was walking and soon his entire body was full of red sprinkles.

"No….no….please…..this….no…." He looked at the cement-dome, which was always used by the children to play hide and seek or cuddling on Mikhail, whenever he was in it, to read them a book or telling them stories.

Blood….so much blood was leaking from the entrance of the dome and he began to shudder when the scent of blood became more intense.

He dared to look inside….and he regretted it second he saw what was in there "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Mikhail couldn't muster any strength in his legs and fell on the puddle of blood and flesh "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." The dragon covered his eyes, wishing that his was only a bad dream, that he would wake up any moment….until he noticed a small corpse in front him, with the face down "Terra…." He crawled towards the small body of one of his best friends, regardless that his clothes became red through the blood and then stretched his hand out turning the body around "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" In terror he screamed at the sight of the corpses…

The young boy's face…gone, no flesh and muscles, only bone and his eyes were picked out from small Nevermores, like crows would do on corpses.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Covering his eyes, while shouting up to the sky, Mikhail felt more and more tears flowing from his eyes and then "Gruah!" Destroying his vocal cords a second time, the dragon coughed blood.

"Ahhhhh…" *Bam* "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" *Baam* "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" *Boom*

Taken over by grief and anger Mikhail hammered his fists on the ground until he destroyed the entire playground, causing corpses to be blown up and falling back on the ground…

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh!" He didn't even felt the droplets of blood landing on him…

 **XXX**

Mikhail continued to walk through the corpse filled streets of the village, hugging himself, while also rocking himself back and forth. His eyes red and bloody, through burst vessels.

He was pale, full of dirt and blood…

*Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch* *Squelch*

With every step the poor dragon did, he added more pressure on his shoulders until….

*Rip* *Squelch*

He finally cut through his clothes and tore his shoulders bloody….., flesh and muscles regenerated immediately and again he ripped them shortly off…..

Yet his nightmare didn't end…it only became worse…..

*Thump*

Falling again on the knees, Mikhail croaked ….

"The…..hospital…." It was completely destroyed, one of his most beloved places completely burned down…"Ah….." His eyes fell on a body lying in front of the entrance "Ah…ah…ah…ahhhhhhhhhh!" The dragon tried to stand up, yet couldn't muster any strength and he fell on the ground head first, the eye covered "Aubuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!" He clawed and crawled towards his second mother, in all but blood, and when he smelled the scent of Auburn in front of him. Raising his arm and whipping the dirt from the eye Mikhail felt his entire being crushed "No…" In front of him was Auburn's severed head, next to her body.

Her clothes torn apart and the crotch, was covered with seminal fluid…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **XXX**

"I'm sorry….so sorry….so sorry." As Mikhail picked Auburn's head up, he gently closed her eyes and hugged it.

Memories of his time with her came into his mind….

"Mikhail, be always nice to the people."

" _Chew before you speak!"_

" _Don't play with food!"_

" _Could you help me please with a patient, he is nervous."_

" _Mikhail."_

" _Mikhail."_

" _Mikhail"_

"*Gasp*…..I am so sorry…" As Mikhail held Auburn's head tightly in his arms, he apologized and put it gently on the ground. "Ahahhhhaa…" Mikhail's shoulders began to tremble and he hiccupped several times….."Dusk…I….I need to find Dusk….."

 **XXX**

"No…" The dragon whimpered as he saw the workshop and house of Dusk completely demolished and yet not burned down "Why…WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" He shouted upwards "Oh…..gooooooooooooooooooooooooood….Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhhhhhhhahahahahahahahahhhhhhhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahha!" Mikhail's hope was completely crushed as he found his home, his safe haven destroyed….

"Mi…khail?" Hearing a faint voice, Mikhail snapped his head towards the destroyed home and at least regained come of his sanity…"Mi…kh..ail….."

It was Dusk's voice….

"Dusk!" He ran towards the destroyed building and looked around, his eye widened when he found the woman under a pile of wood "Dusk!"

Yet his eyes widened and despair began to take over him, as he saw the Faunus' wound, she was stabbed into the abdomen, the wound was fatal and she already lost too much blood.

And then he understood it….

Again someone lured Grimm into the village…and after Kusanagi was recovering from the massive attack…..

"Dusk….who did this!?" He held her in his arms and tightened his grip on her…..

Yet she was already on the brink….

"Mikhail…..*Cough*"

He raised her head, she probably couldn't see him anymore…..

"Yes, I am here, right here."

The faunus raised her hand and caressed his cheek, which he enjoyed in this situation…..

Comfort…..He felt warm…..

"Mik….hail…."

"Yes!? I am here, right here." He hugged her, yet Mikhail could feel how could she already was "Dusk who did this!?"

"….on't ha…"

"What!?"

"Don't hate them…" She croaked "Don't….*Cough*"

"Dusk!"

"Don't give up on….them…." The faunus' eyes became heavier and she couldn't hold them up anymore.

"Dusk, please don't go, don't fell asleep!" Mikhail laid her on the ground and put his hands over her wound. Desperately he tried to use Healing Magic, yet he hadn't any healing spell. "Come on, do something…..COME ON!" In frustration he ripped the eyepatch off, which covered the ruby-red Flower "Come on do something you damn plant!"

….

But nothing happened ….

"COME ON!" Tear on tear dropped from his cheeks and on Dusk's face, who was still struggling to stay awake.

"Mikhail…"

He gripped her hand "I am here, right here, I am not going anywhere." He closed his eyes and swallowed "Don't worry, I will heal you and then…."

"Mikhail…..it's alright…."

 _*Crack*_

"NO!" Mikhail lashed out "I don't want to lose again everything!" He hissed at the Flower "Come on do something!"

"Mikhail…..it's alright…." Her voice became weaker and she already lost every color on her face "I…I…am at least happy that I could see you a last time."

 _*Crack*_

As he felt his mind slowly shattering Mikhail broke down "No…..why….why…WHY!"

She smiled weakly, blood flowed from the corners of her mouth "Bad things happen….." Dusk said "But…but….You must be strong now….."

 _*Crack*_

He shook his head "It's my fault…..if…if….."

"It's alright…..but Mikhail….." Her eyes were slowly closing…"Don't hate…..them….don't give up on them…."

*Crack*

And now Mikhail understood it, what Dusk meant…..

Humans and Faunus…She didn't want Mikhail to hate them…..making them responsible…..for his new torment….

And yet a new feeling began to grow within him, a feeling he would never have thought that he would have it…..

"I ha…"

Yet his 'mother' interrupted him "I…believe in you…." And then she …

"Dusk?"

….

"Dusk!?"

….

"Ah…."

 _ **Grief…**_

"Ahhhhh…"

 _ **Hatred**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

 _ **ANGER**_

As Mikhail was slowly descending into madness, the blood around him, began to move.

 _ **One's demise is always one's own making…..**_

Not only the blood around him, the blood of all dead, began to move itself…..

 _ **And evil truly breeds evil…..**_

The streams of red liquid moved quickly to the Dusk and Mikhail…..

 _ **And hatred gives birth to more hatred….**_

 _*Shatter*_

Before Mikhail realized what happened to himself, he felt his entire body stiffened, as if he was paralyzed….."Haaaaach!" He gasped as the Flower on his eye began to bloom and intense pain scourged through his entire body, causing him to spaz and threw up.

 _ **And yet even though, they had so many chances, they have rejected them brazenly! Humiliation!**_

The streams of blood slowly flowed towards Mikhail, engulfing him…..

 _ **And yet I must congratulate you…. well done, humanity, well done!**_

The Flower absorbed the stream of blood and Mikhail's body began to spaz violently….

 _ **For awakening the King Beast!**_

 **XXX**

A small child, with white hair and ruby-eyes was emotionless staring at the ground, and even though blood was slowly rising from it, the child didn't react. It just let itself being swallowed by the red liquid.

The child…looked down at the picture.

Images of people appeared on the red liquid.

 _ **Disgusting, aren't they?**_

It was Kusanagi, attacked again after the Grimm brought havoc first.

 _ **Slaughtering their own kind, only for selfish needs and causes, they think right.**_

People with Grimm-mask began to attack the village, in the weakened state, leaded by a woman, who wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looked to be made from feathers hung from the right side of her skirt. She also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. Her most distinctive feature was a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask had four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

The woman mercilessly tore through villagers and Hunters who survived the attack from the Grimm.

And what caused the small child to widen his eyes was the man standing next to her….

"Helvede….." The child recognizes the badger-faunus he called once friends…..

 _ **See them for what they are parasites and vermin, sucking from your world.**_

The child saw images of the fight between Auburn and Helvede, how he beat her up, how he forced her on the ground, had his way with her.

The child saw her agonizing face, her tears flowing from the eyes, how she screamed for help…..

And how she died…..

 _ **Creatures, mindless beast, low-lives not deserving the gift of love and happiness. Humans never sate their thirst for more, until they are corrupted by their own darkness they lack to accept….**_

The child saw now images of Dusk how she fought the women who lead the invaders and Dusk was clearly holding the advantages until the woman cheated….

Helvede the traitor shot Dusk at the leg, with an aura-piercing bullet, causing her to stumble on the ground, and at that moment the woman impaled her with a sword, made from Dust.

 _ **So Mikhail…you know what you have to do, don't you?**_

 **XXX**

The dragon awoke from his visions, the body of Dusk, still in his hand….

*Bam*

Without hesitation Mikhail threw Dusk's body aside, not any remorse nor guilt married his face, as he stood up….His eye was empty and void of any life, simply dead yet not without feelings, and then he began to chant….

Head my call, I summon thee…..

Creature which resides in the void of nothingness, feeding on my despair and anger within me….

I am thou, thou art me…

You ferocious beast of the skies descend upon me…..

Corrupt me with your anger and hatred…

Free me from my earthly suffer

I beg thee….

In my last moments, I seek thine help to destroy….

This is my final wish _._

That moment he finished his summoning, the sky above him darkened and the entire ground began to shake.

Darkness crept its way to him and black runes began to spread and cover his entire body.

More and more, he was swallowed by the evil of the underworld…until he was completely covered and turned into something sinister…..

Two red eyes flared and a twisted like smile formed on his face….

The King of Beasts was finally born…..

And a monstrous roar shook Remnant's landscape…

" ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*"**

 **XXX**

"Good damnit Helvede just finish your piss, its creeping me out of being here." A young woman, with small black and white ears on her head, was looking around. She and her brother were currently looking for Huntsman and Huntresses who were either contacted to hunt or follow them.

Meanwhile Helvede finished emptying his bladder and came out from the woods "Got it sis." He zipped his pants "Oh man today was a good day, finally having my dick in that bitch and then killing her." He growled in this disgust "Damn wench was pissing me off the entire time, I was living there."

His sister rolled her eyes in disgust "You got a serious problem, you creep."

The male badger faunus shrugged "Sorry, only get a boner when they are screaming, Coral."

"Blah," Coral gagged at her brothers fetish "Stop telling me about it," She hugged herself "Besides I am really getting the creeps here, something is not right."

Now rolling his eyes, Helvede stood next his twin sister "Nah, the only strange thing was our leader, making such a daring move," He then sighed "I mean, normally we are doing the hole, dominate and take everything, away….."

Coral chided "Well, whose fault is it, for luring to many Grimms right into the place where the children were and causing them being slaughtered!"

"Right, right sorry….."

Coral huffed "Our last attack on Salem cost us too much…." And closed her eyes "Chief Branwen over calculated herself and we lost one quarter of our people and resources."

"Damn bitch…." The male cursed "Sending me for five years…and for what…a damn sword!"

"That sword my dear brother, was made that it could even kill Salem and the Maidens, so shut up. Its your fault that everything has turned upside down!"

He turned to her "Well whose fault was it again, that we had to something like that stupid," And swallowed his saliva "Now we're wanted by the Hunters….Damn you Raven."

Yet before they continued their argumenting, they were tapped on their shoulders, causing them to turn around….

And what they saw caused them to shriek…

In front of them was a…..a thing….

A humanoid shadow, with two-red glowing eyes, and a, as well red glowing, sickly-cheshire grin, which spread through the creature's head. Black smoke also seems to emanate from its body.

Before the twins could draw their weapons, both of them were grabbed, or rather clawed at their mouths, and lifted up.

" **Ha…ha….ha."** A disported and maleficent laugh escaped its mouth and from its hands, extended ruby-red barbed claws and they even could see that the creature's head was crowned with several horns.

Both siblings struggled and struggled, yet the creature was too strong…

*Bzzzt*

Helvede's eyes widened, as he saw, that the creature's arm he was held, was suddenly covered in sparks….

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*

Electricity surged through the faunus' body and he felt pain, he never has felt. Like a fire inside him, Helvede felt his organs being cooked alive and every muscle inside in him cramping.

"HMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Helvede felt his eyes almost popping like a zip, while his sister watched in horror as her brother was electrocuted. His eyes were molten and vaporized due the sheer heat while the sockets were visible and brain and blood was flowing outside of the ears and a tortured grimace married the scorched face.

*Bam* The creature let his smoking body fall and turned its attention to the woman in his other hand. It eyed it from head to toe and began to smile sinisterly. Coral knew at this moment….she will die…..

The creature hammered the woman at the ground, causing her to gasp and cough blood, followed by being stomped into the stomach. The female bandit screamed in pain as the creature continued to beat her up by kicking, punching and slashing her with its sharp claws.

After several minutes of abuse, Coral was heavily injured. Her face was swollen and she felt that several bones in her body were broken and yet, the creature was careful to not injure her too heavy and avoided, slashing its claws too deep.

She began to understand, that her torment wasn't quite over soon.

Her sight was lowered through the swelling on her face, yet she felt, that the creature crouched and laid its clawed hand on her belly.

Coral felt the creature gently touching and caressing it and….

*Rip*

It took a hold on her trousers and ripped it sans underwear off, causing Coral to understand that she was about to getting violated by the creature.

"NO!" She struggled and tried to stand up, but both her legs were broken, due the beating up she received from the creature.

" **Ha….ha…..ha…."** The distorted voice laughed mockingly and raised its clawed hand, with the palm open.

Even though her eyesight was bad, she saw, something white and blue forming on its hand.

It was ice…..a long, thick, sharp and pointy stick.

Coral began to cry as she stopped struggling, finally understanding, that she wouldn't escape, the woman accepted her fate.

" **For…Auburn….."** The beast jerked its hand back…

*SQUELCH*

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **XXX**

"Shit, you heard that Oak?" A young bandit, with shoulder-long blonde hair and blue eyes asked his friend next to him.

The tall-lanky man who was bald, having brown-eyes nodded and drew his spear from the back "Be ready, Ame."

*Rattle*

Both bandits made themselves ready to battle and took a stance, yet the one coming out from the bushes, surprised them…..or rather horrified them.

"H-help…me…." Crawling out from the leaves was an older man, a tribe member as well, yet he was crawling on the ground, his face a mess, as if a wild animal had attacked him.

"Ozean." Ame cried out and tried to run towards his fellow tribesman, but before he could do one step, Ozean was jerked back into the leaves and bushes.

"NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He left marks, at the ground, when he tried to claw on the earth…

*Crack* *Splatter* *Squelch* *Crunch*

Both bandits jumped back, a frown married their face, yet none of them faltered. Being part of the largest and strongest nomadic tribe on Remnant who were bandits as well, they already experience the most horrifying things in this world

Yet what came out of the woods, made even them fear for their miserable lives….

*Stomp*

A shadowy humanoid-clawed foot, engulfed by black mist stomped at the ground, causing it crack. The owner of the clawed foot emerged from the bushes….

*Squelch* *Splatter*

With Ozean's arm in its glowing mouth, chewing it…

*Crunch* *Gulp*

Like a snake, the creature then swallowed the arm down in an instead moment, and focused its baleful gaze towards the two bandits.

"What the hell, I have never seen such a Grimm!" Oak tightened the grip on his spear "Be ready, Ame."

The blonde man nodded and drew his strike-axe, focusing on the creature in front of them.

Even though both bandits were experienced fighter, they felt like rabbits in front of a lion the moment, the creature has set its attention on them.

" ***Grrrrrr*"** Growling at the hostility pointed towards it, the creature tilted its head, the beast grinned deviously, having a crescent like smile on its face.

It raised its clawed hands, causing the two men to tighten their stance, but then….

"Gah!"

"Gwoh!"

Both men were lifted upwards, unable to move, and began trying to struggle.

"What the hell is this!?" Cursing at their situation, Ame continued trying to escape, yet he couldn't.

The more he struggled, the more felt pressure put on his entire body.

"Ame…." Oak shouted at the blonde bandit, gaining his attention "Wire…"

Both of them realized that they were captured in large amount of metallic wire, yet they didn't know where it came from.

But thanks to the setting sun, their question was answered.

Glimmering and being visible through the shine of the sinking sun, the wire, which captured them, was visible. And what surprised them even more, was where it emerged from.

"It….." Ame took a moment "It produces them from its finger tips!? Is that a Spider-Grimm?"

"I don't think so."

" **Ha…..ha…ha."** Hearing the inhuman laugh caused them to shiver….

And in this moment, it was over….

*Scrunch* *Splatter*

Nothing was left of their bodies, but a bloody mess of tissue, bones and organs.

They didn't even screamed, but the creature made sure, that their souls would be sent into the Underworld, being tormented for the rest of eternity.

Truly fearful….the power of a _God_.

 **XXX**

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWRRRRRRR!"** The moment, the creature arrived at the camp of the bandit tribe, it began to attack and slaughter everyone.

No matter how many men and women of the tribe tried defend their position, they were gruesomely killed by the monster.

"Cover me I need to relo..graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" His head was slowly split open.

"Die beast…noooooooooooooo!" Spine crushed and tore into two pieces.

"No !" Burned alive.

As more and more tribesmen died, and even Grimm joined the slaughtering, and helping the creature, working together with it, the bandits became even more despaired.

"Where is Chief Branwen!?"

"She isn't coming back until tomorrow!"

"Then sent someone!"

"We cannot, a crimson barrier trapped us!"

"Dammit!"

*Baam*"

"Oh god…" The man turned around seeing the creature behind him…..

" ***Grrrrrrrrrrr*"** Growling and smiling deviously, it grabbed the man, crushing his bones.

*Crack*

The creature opened its mouth…..

" **GRaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"**

*Crunch*"

It began to slowly gnaw at the man's head, not killing him right on the spot, but slowly and painfully, and ending the bandit's live by devouring him alive.

More and more Grimm joined the slaughtering, and the bandits began to understand, that the creature was baiting the Grimm and controlling them…..or rather the Grimm followed the creature…..

 **XXX**

 _ **Leave none of them alive!**_

 _ **Kill them!**_

 _ **Devour them!**_

 _ **Destroy them!**_

 _ **Burn them!**_

 _ **Crush them!**_

 _ **Froze them!**_

 _ **Drown them!**_

 _ **Tear them apart!**_

 _ **Despise them.**_

 _ **Smite them!**_

 _ **Violate them**_

 _ **Choke them!**_

 _ **HATE THEM!**_

 _ **They don't deserve to live! They took everything from you, and they will never stop!**_

 _ **Egoistic insolence creatures which never lack to see their own darkness in their heart, heathens to justice.**_

 _ **There is no honor in letting those vermin alive!**_

 _ **There is only justice in slaughtering them!**_

 _ **Kill the men!**_

 _ **Violate the women!**_

 _ **Devour their children!**_

 **XXX**

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

After hours of constantly torturing and killing the tribe bandits, the creature roared in satisfaction.

Yet somehow it was also more like the cry of a saddening beast.

As it crushed the head of a bandit, with its clawed foot, it noticed the various howl and growls of the Grimm behind him.

The black creature finished the last bandits of, and walked towards Mikhail. Each of the Grimm carried a corpse and threw them in front of the creature, offering the bodies to him. Like animals, they submitted themselves to the strongest alpha, and offered them the price for their work.

Food.

The creature, called Mikhail, stared at the pile of bodies, the glowing ruby orbs blinked several times, and wandered from the flesh to the Grimm, who just looked at submission towards him.

The creature titled his head, a raised and followed and then…

*Slash*

All Grimm were instantly destroyed, with a slash of ruby-colored-energy together with glowing petals.

 **Those low-lifes who went along with the sacrifice shall be cursed.**

After doing the deed of eating the corpses, the creature raised his head and sniffed at the air.

It didn't forget the large tent of the camp, which the bandit tribe built.

With heavy footsteps, the creature walked towards the armored tent, baleful breathing was coming from the infant god, and it gently touched the iron door of the tent.

" **Hu….mans….mo….ore food!"** A scowl built on its face, as the creature pierced the iron door with its claws and began to pull it off, without any effort.

*Creeeeeeek* *Baam*

The iron material screamed and moaned, at the sheer incredible raw power of beast and as the door was ripped off, the creature, noticed the shriek of several person.

As the dust settled, the creature entered the tent and its eyes widened.

Children, little kids, male and female as well.

Women, pregnant, at the beginning and already at the last months.

The view children cowered towards the women, who as well, hugged each other, tears and fear as well, visible in their eyes.

"No…."

"Oh god….."

The creature proceed to walk towards them and suddenly one of the children, a male one, not older than eight years old, drew a dagger from his boot and stood before the infant god.

"C-come not c-c-c-closer!" Even though, he brought every ounce of courage from his body, using it to stand in front of Mikhail, his legs began to shaking and more tears formed on the corner of his eyes.

' _ **KILL THEM!'**_

The creature continued to walk towards them and closer to the boy, who began to cry and readied his dagger, attacking the monster.

*Bam*

The creature hit, with back of its hand, the dagger off from the hand of the child, who shrieked and fell on his butt.

Seeing the boy, quivering in fear, the creature crouched down to him, its face close to the one of the boy.

*Pat*

The women and children were surprised by the suddenly action of the creature.

It patted and gently stroked the hair of the child; its glowing orbs looked neutral, and the glowing line, which was its maw, was pursed into a line.

*Pat* *Stroke*

The gently gesture continued for some seconds, and the women and children looked, even though only a bit, relieved. It seems the creature wasn't doing any harm.

' _ **They gained hope.'**_

Mikhail stopped the stroking…..

' _ **Crush it.'**_

Suddenly the creature's orb-like-eyes, narrowed and the glowing maw, turned into a Cheshire grin.

The boy, whose head was gently stroked by Mikhail, widened his eyes, as the creature's other hand reached out to him and touched the other side of his head.

And the massacre continued!

The child began to scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The high-pitched and pain filled cry of the boy, echoed through the tent, and as the hope of the others was crushed, the head of the boy exploded from the sheer amount of force.

*Squelch*

And terror and anguish, the women and children screamed and cried, as their shouted for help. But unfortunately for the murdering bandits, they have reaped what they have sowed.

Mikhail lunged at them...and killed all of them…first the children…and then the women.

 **XXX**

' _ **Well done Mikhail, well done!'**_

The creature called Mikhail, left the tent after he devoured the last bandit. Letting out a growl of satisfaction, the creature cracked its neck. Then it looked up to the sky, the sun already set, coloring the sky crimson. After it was sated by looking to the sky, its gaze wandered to the bloody earth in front of them.

'Go on….*

The creature didn't react; it just remained for seconds on the same spot and then moved.

 **"I…..need…..to….find….more…..humans…."** It wasn't sated **"Kill…..kill…m-more humans…."**

'Yes, kill more humans!'

 **"I…..h-h-hunger!"** Step after step, the body was cowered more and more in much darker and denser black mist "Need….t-t-to eat more…."

"I believe in him."

Suddenly the creature stopped…..

 **XXX**

The child with white hair and ruby-eyes, was still on his knees as the puddles of blood around him, multiplied.

"Mikhail….."

The child still looked with dead empty eyes and the puddle of blood in front of him.

"Mikhail….."

The child twitched, yet he shook his head.

"Mikhail….."

Even though he tried to ignore the voice, the boy was still curious. This voice was familiar….

"I believe in him."

Now finally realizing whose voice this was, the boy's eyes gained back light and color, and with a frown he looked up "Zero?"

"Mikhail…."

This was definitely the voice of Zero!

Hearing her voice, the boy's eyes were filled with tears and he followed the source of the voice.

"Mikhail…"

"Zero!" More and more hope began to form within him, as he walked on the bloody and muddy earth.

And finally he found the source….

A rose-colored flower, which began to glow, the moment he kneeled down to it…

Shortly images began to fill his head…

Images of a dying Zero.

 **XXX**

"Godamnit!" As Zero, covered in her own blood was on the ground, she cursed herself for being so useless "Mikhail….." She looked with her last strength at the corpse of the dead dragon "I am so sorry."

'Oh man poor little guy…." A female voice rang in her head, causing the dying Intoner to scowl.

"What do you want!?" She spat "You already took everything from me, can't you at least let me die!"

The Flower laughed in response 'Relax sunshine, I ain't doing anything to do.' Another chuckle followed 'On the contrary, I want to suggest you a deal.'

"And I ain't taking shit from you, not even this fucking deal. JUST. LET. ME. FUCKING. DIE!"

'Sure, I could but, since I am so generous, I just want….'

"Screw the deal, and fucking screw you, you bitch. You are going to hell with me and…."

'I can bring that little dragon of yours back.'

Stopping her cursing, Zero's eyes widened "What?"

'I said I can bring Mikhail back to life.'

"What…the fucking hell is that possible you're lying you piece….." She was interrupted…

'Ah zip it and let me talk, yes? Good gal! Now where was I? Oh yes, I can bring that little pet of yours back. How? Easy!' Zero listened, well she didn't have to lose anything, since she would die anyway 'You see, that little guy, ate so many Intoners, parts of me, well thank you, and became part Intoner himself. I just need to be merge with him and tadaaaaa, he his back.'

Her eyes widened "So does this…"

'Nope, he's drop dead, gone, nada life in him, the soul still lingers, but not for long.'

"Damn…." Zero began to crawl towards the large corpse of the dragon she raised "Mikhail…."

'I can bring him back, I promise but there is a price to pay…..and he will not entirely be free….'

"What do you mean?"

'A life for a life, a body for a body…a existence for an existence'

"I should sacrifice myself?"

'Not only that, he will become my new host.'

Hearing this revelation, caused Zero to become furious…the scowl quickly turned into a sad gaze…."Do it."

Taken back by the sudden consent the Flower asked 'Seriously? You do know that I will be alive and….'

"We both know…..that Mikhail will hold you as prisoner and we both know, that you damn bastard Flower don't want to die…"

'True, I don't want to die, I want to live, even if it that means I will be held as a prisoner.'

"Then do it…..but wait what will happen when he revives?"

'Simply' The Flower stated 'My time in this world is over, I and him will be in another world.'

"Then do it."

'Seriously, don't you want to think about it? He is a dragon, it's his nature, to destroy and conquer, and once he knew that you are dead, he will succumb and use my powers to destroy.' In truth the Flower knew, that Zero would knew this as well, using Mikhail's feelings and love for Zero, would turn him into a puppet 'I will simply survive and yet even know you knew this, will you….'

"I know….Do it."

'Seriously!? Even though you know it you say yes, my god he is dragon, he is destruction!'

"I believe in him."

'Wha?'

Zero turned to Mikhail, she gently put her delicate hand on the head of the child and stroke it "No matter how much you tempt him, anger him, and hurt him, he will not succumb to you and your dumb power. He is stronger than you."

"Ridiculous!? Do you really think he can withstand his own desires and instincts!? Do you even know what dragons once were!? Devils! Monsters who couldn't even tamed by the gods themselves!'

"And I don't care! Just do it!"

'Guh, well whatever, with this our contract is done, you may tell him your parting words. Are you really sure, sunshine? Your soul will stop to exist, once your body is merging with his.' A body, even that of a Intoner-Dragon hybrid could not withstand three powerful souls, it would be crushed.

"Huh, I wonder…." Zero reconsiders this, she wasn't a woman of words, more of action…..yet she did what she had should have done a long time ago. She continued to stroke the head of Mikhail "You're in idiot." She began with an insult "You are useless, whiny little wuss, who couldn't even bring himself to take a bath." The Intoner chuckled "Well, last one was my fault…." Her smile faltered "I….I was not really nice to you, Mikhail…."

'No shit.'

"Zip it…..Well….I know that I should have been nicer to you….that I should have been gentle…..even though you were so annoying…." But…she bit her lip "You never judge me for what I was or what I have done….You even helped me, even though it was hard for you…" She clenched her teeth "And it was my entire fault for putting you through such horror…..and even though I beat you up, stabbed you and hurt you in mind and body….you never let me alone…" And then a tear escaped from her eye "What made it even harder for me was…you accepted me how I was and….and you were the only one….who has ever accepted my existence…" One tear of another fell from her cheeks "Me….a monster that harm itself and others…..someone who….has lived a shitty life and became a shitty person….. yet you still accepted me….." Then she hugged him "And even more…you were the only person who loved me….." Slowly Zero felt her life coming to an end and she kissed Mikhail's head "So thank you….thank you for accepting me…..and more….." She felt warm and light…

"Thank you for **loving** me."

 **XXX**

"Ah…ahhhh…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" As the child saw Zero's last moment it broke down crying.

 **XXX**

Remnant

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"** The creature began to roar violently as if it were in pain, it shook its head and lashed around, destroying everything in its radius. It raised its head and continued to roar….when suddenly the darkness and mist that covered its body vanished **"RAAAAAAAAAAA** wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikhail….with a new appearance cried out, with tears in _both_ eyes, while also being stark naked, he then collapsed on the ground "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

His long pure white hair was strained all over his entire naked body as he continued to cry and cry….

 **XXX**

After hours of crying and wailing, he finally mustered his strength and walked back to the village…..

 **XXX**

He didn't know how long he was already in this village, yet he didn't cared. When he went back, he immediately formed and barrier around the village, to protect it from scavengers and Grimms.

He took Auburn's remains and Dusk's as well and buried them.

When he was finished he found some clothes for himself and the Black Song which was stuck on the ground were Dusk once laid.

He looked at the graves, in front of him….

Dusk Hishamaru, then his eyes wandered to the second one, left to Dusk's grave. Auburn Edelweiss.

The right to Dusk….was….

"Mikhail." He spoke his former name out…..in spite…."You were weak…and now you died….." An empty grave, filled with the memories of his past life. That of an idiot, a weakling and a useless simpleton, who couldn't even do one thing right.

He then looked at the night sky…..

He lost everything…

He lost himself, when Michael died. He lost Dito, Cent, Decadus and Octa. He lost Zero…..no…..and more….he lost his own life…his heritage…..and more…..he broke Zero's trust in him…..

Mikhail died and turned into a Daemon and Intoner….And he was reborn…..he killed people. He killed children and pregnant women….He devoured them….like cattle he slaughtered and ate them…..Yet he felt nothing…No regret nor guilt. On the contrary….he wasn't satisfied.

Born from nothing, lost everything, loved by no one, abandoned by destiny and losing his dragon heritage…..

His name was Zero…..

He was nothing; he owned nothing and felt nothing, he had neither future nor past and…..and he lost everything he loved and cared for…..

Zero closed his eyes…and sighed…

He sheathed Black Song into its scabbard and turned around…..Yet after some steps Zero looked back, a last time…"Goodbye."

 **XXX**

What was his reason to exist? Why was he alive? Why was he alive, while so many good people died and he was alive?

Why did he really exist!? Why did Zero sacrificed herself for his rancid existence!? He who has turned away from his 'humanity' and turned into a monster that harms itself and others!?

Why did he exist!? He is a weapon, a creature of destruction!

Why was he alive and why did he exist!?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Because there is no reason for love.

This was the only reason, the only answer. But what was love? Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. Love can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection. It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals

Yet this feeling was…..was….

He didn't know what to actual feel about this feeling itself. Dusk and Auburn always said, that love and compassion were feelings and emotions, that is most precious to them.

Love itself can change many things, for good and bad.

Yet…..he feared this feeling, this emotion called love. Everytime….every damn time, he lost the ones he loved. And he finally realized it. Like his immortality, love was a curse to Zero, a torturous emotion that he would….

No…..

Maybe not now….

But one day for sure….

He could, no he will love somebody again….and maybe….one day, someone would love him back.

 **XXX**

Zero didn't know how long he was already walking, but he knew he couldn't stay as how he was right now, close to humans and Faunus. Even though becoming what he and his race once hated and fought, he couldn't bring himself to harm himself.

Rose…..

That was her name.

His blood memory mutated and with her body merged with his own, he had access to her memories, and what he saw ….

Anger

Rose's life was filled with pain and sadness, rejection treason, anger and hatred and ….he despised himself for not knowing anything about her nor even her real name…And even more….Zero started to hate humanity even more…regardless his existence as a primal beast and Intoner. These hateful feelings were his own, not his instincts.

At least the Flower made sure, that his transformation wouldn't cost him his sanity he allowed it to took control over his … entire nervous system was destroyed and replaced with roots from the Flower and his brain was completely infected and regulated by the newly turned symbiont.

It seems that as long he wasn't tempted by it, the Flower would respect its pact with him and Rose.

Yet he feared…he feared the malice growing in him….the instinct and urge to kill was so strong that he was almost overcome by them. Right now he felt nothing but disgust for every living being.

What would happen with Remnant, now with him here, a primal beast and god of ruin? One day, the infant god was sure, he would seek the sate his urges to kill and destroy…..One day he would destroy this entire world, for sure, but not for now….Yet he was close…..to do it….

Now…..he just walked….walked towards a place where a monster like him wouldn't harm others….

 **XXX**

It was dark and full of hatred….Hatred reserved for living beings such as humans and Faunus. A perfect place for the infant god.

Zero arrived into a dark barren wasteland, with a crimson-purple colored sky. From the earth sprouted dark corrupted Dust, some small and some big, as an entire house.

As he walked in his new home, he noticed several pounds, full of black tar. What surprised him, even more, was, when Grimm emerged from the tar.

At least he unfolded a secret, how Grimm were born…..

Well the only reason he came even close to this land, was that most Grimm tried not to engage him in a fight…..and somehow….he felt even more, that this land was home…..

 **XXX**

 **There is no path.**

He walked there, on the dark and dead stony ground, while Grimm slowly gathered around him, observing and following him, with curiosity….

 **Beyond the scope of light.**

The young god, stopped at his track and began to clench Black Song in his right hand, while he raised his other one, looking at it the palm…

 **Beyond the reach of dark.**

*Squelch* His ruby-red glowing barbed claws emerged from his fingertips and he clenched his hand, causing them to pierce into his own flesh, while he scowled…from anger and frustration about himself. As he observed the crimson liquid, flowing down from his palm, he noticed that a large number of Grimm was already behind.

 **What could possibly await us?**

Turning on his heel, Zero looked at the Grimm following him, his face turned pale, black veins visible, fangs longer, and eyes-turned feral.

 **And yet, we seek it, insatiably…..**

Zero raised his sword and began to cry, as he ran towards the Grimm horde who reacted hostile at his attack. He jumped right into the group of beast, as he slowly saw everything in slow-motion…..the thrill to kill his bloodlust took finally over him and for now, he would live for what he was actually born for, to destroy…

 **Such as our fate.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Remnants of a Dragon**

 **God this chapter was hard to write….I really thought, should I post this chapter or should have I write it in another way?**

 **But then, Drakengard is all about violence, blood, gore and sexual contents.**

 **Well folks, the beginning arc is finally over and the next chapter will play after a 10 year timeskip.**

 **Also I decided, that Mikhail/Zero will look like Adam, from Nier:Automata. On my profile is a link, how he looks likes, and with his casual clothes. Mikhail's/Zero's voice will be same as Adam, Greg Chun. (Also, Adam was designed really good and quite attractive. He also looks like a male Zero/Rose.)**

 **Battle clothes, for Mikhail/Zero will be male-version clothes from Rose/Zero. I will also put a link on my profile how it would look like.**

 **By the way, both pictures are not mine, they belong to the developer and artist.**

 **If you have any questions, pm me.**

 **For now, see you later.**

 **Khan**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Red Like Roses Part 1

Seabreeze, a little town at the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale. This village was a rather small and seclusive village, only known through its trade with fish and other seafood.

Unfortunately, they also had a huge problem, which was the same as many other villages on Remnant as well, a Grimm.

XXX

A man arrived at the village Seabreeze. He had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also had a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

On his back was a large sword, the tip was retracted into itself, so that it could be easily carried around.

The reason he was here, the resident Grimm problem. His name, Qrow Branwen, veteran Huntsman, teacher at Signal Academy, and…ladies' man?

XXX

As Qrow walked through the streets of Seabreeze, he noticed something was off. It wasn't actually a bad thing, though, it was not suitable for the current situation this village was at the moment.

The air was light and full of life, as if the people would deemed the danger of the creatures, which plagued their home, unworthy.

Qrow's swagger ended, when he was standing in front of a tavern. A pleasant smile, formed on his face, as he finally found a place to wet his dry throat.

As he entered the rustically inn, he was greeted with the sight of people merrily drinking and laughing.

'What the hell? Am I in the right village?' He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He then continued to walk towards the bar. While he was here, to kill a Grimm, Qrow was also sent for another reason. And that reason was recently seen here, not a long time ago.

Now he was sitting on a chair, and resting his upper body on the counter, thinking of his next step ….. until something caught his attention.

And that was female bartender at the other side of the counter 'Well hellooooo.'

The woman was sight for his sore eyes and sober self. She was a young female with long blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and blue eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a pink tank top, pants, boots and a gold necklace around her neck.

Noticing him, she walked towards him "What can I bring you?"

A pleasant smile married his face and he leaned forward "Whiskey on ice," He then winked "And your name as well, gorgeous."

The woman cocked a brow and sighed, as she filled his glass with the liquor. She then slid it towards him and crossed her arms under large bust, causing even Qrow to swallow a bit of the saliva within his mouth.

"The name's Desert," Desert's golden eyes narrowed "And sorry, no interest already got someone in mind, a certain white haired boy…." Her eyes became distant for second, yet she came back after a moment has passed.

Taking her rejection, well even though it did hurt his ego a little bit, Qrow shrugged it off and drank his whisky "Qrow, Qrow Branwen, probably heard about it." A cocky grin followed. No matter how many times the ladies are saying no, in the end, they always crumbled.

"Nope, never heard of it," The Huntsman's smile weakened, and Desert took a glass and began to clean it "So what's a Huntsman doing here?" Desert wasn't dumb, she was young yes, but she lived and was doing this job for most her entire life and had quite the experience to notice even the smallest things. And much to her disdain, this guy in front of her spelled trouble, with a capital T.

The older man snorted "For two things actually. I heard you have a Grimm problem so I came, will see and I will conquer." He winked "In many ways."

Suddenly Desert's face was stiff for a moment, and Qrow began to worry there for a second. But they were gone as quick, when Desert suddenly laughed.

"Sorry you had the trouble coming here, but our problem has already been solved. A. Long. Time. Ago."

Stopping the next sip from his drink, trying not to land it in the wrong pipe as well, Qrow looked dumbfounded at the blonde bombshell "What?"

"Well sweetheart," Desert's amusement was gone and replaced with a scowl together with a venomous tone "You guys from the association took your sweet time, while this Kelpie was tearing our ships apart," The veteran Huntsman's eyes widened at the mention of the Grimm. A Kelpie was one of the most deadly specimen of the Grimm race, having a large serpentine lower body and the torso of a horse, with gills and wings, these Grimms were merely unbeatable when fought close to water.

"Someone came into our village and killed it." She smiled fondly and took another glass to clean it "Only for a night to rest and some dried mackerel." Then she gave him a bewitching smile and a wink "And by the way, he was more pleasant and a better sight, than you are Branwen." Desert held her hand out "Ten Lien if that's everything."

'Ouch.' Qrow winced at the burn and finally understood the glares and stink eyes he received from some people. Yet he didn't fault them for treating him such a way.

Nowadays it's only all about money and importance. Small villages or settlements always have to wait or need to bring more money. It was vicious circle all over. People were sick and tired of the ways, the councils does everything, while also enduring the conflict between Faunus and humans, which mentioned councils is not likely to solve or don't want to. And thus they come to the conclusion to left the cities inside the walls to experience a life without those liabilities.

But once a powerful Grimm or strong bandits, like his former 'family' come into this fickle play, these people would be unlikely to deal with them. In the end the council, Kingdoms and the Schnee Dust Company would have them under their thumbs again, by offering money in form of contracts and taxes for weapons, Dust, mining rights and properties.

Easily one could say that the councils and Jaques Schnee are nothing but a bunch of mafia bosses who keep their lost sheep on the lash while also gathering 'protection money'.

"Fine." Qrow sneered in dissatisfaction 'Seems I need another cold shower tonight…' and handed the Lien over, yet he jerked it back the moment, before Desert reached out to it. Naturally she wasn't right now in good mood for plays "Before that, and don't worry doll," He ignored the glare thrown at him, by the blonde woman "Can I at least have some info about your savior?"

Desert's eyes widened for moment, enough for Qrow to understand, that she knew more that she would at least saying to him "First," The woman raised a hand and stabbed a knife into the counter close to Qrow, who despite being surprised by the sudden violent action, didn't flinch "Be careful what you're asking."

The dusty old man grinned and slicked his bangs back "The guy who helped you, I am looking for him." He didn't even to start his second sentence when he had to grab Desert's hand, to prevent her grabbing the knife, which was still stuck on the counter "Whoa, easy their sweetheart, I just want to ask something." He laughed despite the murderous glare Desert was throwing at him, again.

"How should I know, that you wouldn't do anything to him?" She spat and ripped her hand out from his surprisingly strong grip "I will…."

"Like I said," Qrow's facial structures changed, from easygoing to professional "I am not after his head, unlike other people, who are dumb enough to engage him," He sighed "I just wanted to confirm something."

The blonde woman growled "Good… as I would believe you for one second….. Be careful or you will found yourself with a poisoned drink, so scam."

Hearing the dead threat, caused Qrow to snort "Sorry sweetheart, many beautiful women have tried, and they were better." He popped the wrist of his hand "I say it again; I am not after that guy's life. I just want some info."

Desert, who is about to losing her patience, lowered her head "And I say it again, get out. You will not get anything about him."

XXX

"Well that was something." Qrow who left the tavern sighed in frustration, as he put his hand in his pocket, taking his Scroll out. He tapped on it and began to make a call….

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Hello Qrow." A middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes appeared on the screen. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features and black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Hey Oz." Qrow smiled and greeted his former headmaster and current boss "Hope I'm not disturbing you or something.

Shaking his head, Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon, and probably one of the most powerful people on Remnant began to sip on his mug "On the contrary, Qrow. Glynda just handed me another stash of documents to work on them. Right now I appreciate every possibility, to at least escape the horrors of bureaucracy, for some time."

Qrow could only snort in comprehension, while a smile followed

"So Qrow, the reason that you are calling are, I deem and hope to our satisfaction, no?"

The veteran Hunstman shook his head "Sorry to burst your bubble, Oz. But again I am at a dead end." He rubbed his tired eyes "I could at least bribe some drunkards to tell me something."

"And?" The headmaster raised a brow through curiosity.

"The same as ever. Male, reptile Faunus with snow-white hair, pale skin and vivid ruby eyes, with a katana and gun sheath…..also quite the unintended lady-killer…. also pragmatist and pessimist, yet quite the softy, as well."

Ignoring the ladykiller subject of the explanation, Ozpin asked "And the other things?"

Before the dusty old crow answered, he made sure that no one would listen to him "Also the same as ever. Every time he is somewhere, the villages he visits, are booming, the Grimm don't attack and the sick are healed." Qrow sighed "Yet no one wants to say something about him, like they were brainwashed." The man then clenched his fist "I already know, that our kingdoms are not perfect, but since that guy appeared….."

"Qrow." Ozpin interrupted his former student with a stern voice "I know that our…world as it now, is not as perfect but we are already working on it."

"Ah really?" Qrow's tone became sarcastic "Then why am I feeling even more like a bad guy every time I enter a settlement where that brat was and is doing our work and responsibility."

The headmaster sighed "I understand, that our…situation is quite precarious but the Hunter Association is doing its best to help those people as fast as possible. Yet for now we need more time to prepare ourselves." The man smiled in a calming manner "But at least we are doing some steps forwards, instead backwards, aren't we Qrow?"

Seeing that he could never defeat his boss' arguments, the dusty old man sighed, yet a smile married his stubby face "You're right Oz…I just getting frustrated over nothing…..but that doesn't mean that I like it."

"Me neither, my old friend, me neither." Ozpin folded his hands together "Our worldly problems aside, we need to find our…..rather evasive and shy target."

"And what happens when we find him?" Qrow leaned against a wall "Rather, what if he…..is rather resident against our proposal?"

"That my friend is something you let me to worry about. That boy is something special. He will either become a great asset for us or a great enemy and for now I prefer that we pull him on our site, before someone could honey his ears with sweet nothings."

"Or before Jimmy's bravado is doing something even worse." Qrow didn't even hide the venom in his voice.

And even Ozpin couldn't stop to furrow his brows "For James it it's enough that he is a Faunus, that would soon or later work for the White Fang."

"Well," Qrow began to walk "Jimmy is already making a good job to antagonize someone who is helping both, humans and Faunus, by taking care of the resent and growing problems."

"Well you know how James is." Yet the headmaster didn't show any real intention to deny the veteran Huntsman's opinion "Unknown variable with great powers are always feared by the most…" Another smile followed "For now, good luck my friend and stay sharp."

Qrow ended the call and looked up to the sky 'Where are you right now?'

Neither of them knew, that their target was already closer that they thought, hiding on plain sight.

XXX

City of Vale

"Good morning…." A sleepy voice resonated through a rather large and luxuries two-floored apartment. And the owner of said apartment was none other than the Intoner-Daemon-Dragon hybrid, Zero.

Ten years later, and he never changed a bit, well he at least came in terms with his feelings, as one in his situation could be.

Normally he would prefer sleeping in the wild, without a bed and other luxuries. He lived there for the most time. But since his appearance two years ago, he already became the big fat headline for news. Making a name outside the walls was easier than he has thought and being tailed by many friendly and not so friendly people he decided to live inside the walls for a certain time. And since Vale was besides Vacou, the faunus-friendliest Kingdom, even though it was not perfect, he decided to lie down for some weeks.

While he was living outside the badlands, which not even the most experienced Hunters would dare, Zero visited now and then the greater cities.

Normally the young immortal would have preferred to live in Mistral, but since the White Fang activity under Adam Taurus was high and having doing some strange movements, he decided to make this place his home for a while so that he would hunt them down.

With the money he earned from his work as a 'cleaner', exterminator and weapon maker, he bought himself a nice luxurious apartment.

It was a long search, since not many people of the high-class would allow a 'Faunus' to buy an apartment from him. But as mentioned, not all people in Vale are assholes and biased barbarians.

Paired with the money he inherited from Dusk and Auburn and the treasures he found in the most dangerous parts of Remnant, Zero became quickly rich.

Not just simply rich…Filthy rich.

'Who would have thought, that I would found and old sunken ship with treasures." The daemonic-dragon god smiled as he put milk in his cornflakes and switched the TV on.

And the news where already sending "…and again, Menagerie experienced a large economic boom, through the discovery of another dust mine." Zero smiled when he saw the good news "Receiving and yet rejecting another offer from the Schnee Dust Company, who offered a great sum for the mining rights, Menagerie is proud to say, that it is becoming more and more independent. Even more of the Faunus and even humans inside the walls are deciding to leave their homes and seeking a new future in the 'Kingdom of Faunus'." Lisa Lavender seemed to receive some input, since she put a finger on her ear "And now, we are speaking live with Ghira Belladonna, former leader of the White Fang and Chief of Menagerie.

On the screen appeared the face of a rather imposing man with a large black beard and hair with amber eyes.

"Hello Chief Belladonna, thank you for your time."

"Of course, Miss Lavender."

"First of all, as someone who is a backer for the Faunus Rights, I congratulate you for your now independent land."

"Your thanks are well received, and I am happy that our home is gaining more and more reputation and independence.

"Then may I ask," She took a moment "What are your thoughts about the resent humans who would like to settle down in Menagerie?"

Ghira Belladonna smiled "While I must confess, that there are some worries from our residents here on Menagerie, I did not forget my human friends and colleagues from my times in the old White Fang." His tone was professional and not biased "And every friend of my race, who helps to make my, no, our new home into a better place, is welcomed to join our community so that we could experience what all of us really want, a peaceful life."

Lisa Lavender nodded her head in satisfaction "Then another questions, Chief Belladonna."

"Go on."

"Is it true, that Menageries recent and yet big changes in fauna and flora came from the infamous unknown Faunus named Lig?"

In that moment, Zero stopped eating his cornflakes and started to blink owlishly.

Meanwhile Ghira chuckled "Of course not, Miss Lavender, no human nor Faunus is capable of changing an entire desert into a fertile landscape." He shook his head "In truth I met Lig in person, and also spoke with him in occasional times." Hearing that caused Zero to roll his eyes.

Lisa's eyes gained a glint "And how was he, if I may ask?"

Ghira crossed his arms and nodded in satisfaction "I never met such a level-headed and promising young man, such as him and even though we come to know each other for some weeks and have some different opinions in various aspects, I am proud to say, that he is the best friend I, my family and community could ever have. That's all I can say for now."

Being at least satisfied, Lisa ended her conversation "Thank you for your time Chief Belladonna." In return Ghira nodded and the screen vanished, while Lisa turned back to look at the camera "I am Lisa Lavender…"

Zero heard enough, and with a sigh he turned the TV off "Time to get to work!"

As the young dragon finished clothing himself, he stopped at the mirror next to his bed.

Right now he wore a white button shirt, on which the sleeves were rolled up and buttoned. On his collar was a black ribbon bind around it; while on his left hand was a leather glove, with a golden zip and rather big handle. On his other hand or arm, was a black leather elbow-glove, with a golden zip and big handle as well. On each finger from elbow-glove were ruby-red claws attached, which symbolized his glowing daemon-dragon-claws. He wore tight-leather with interlaced patterns, and suitable black men shoes. Around his hip, was a black belt, with golden linings and a golden-four-petal flower on the front. The belt was hanging diagonal, from right up to left down. (Mikhail with casual outfit, link on my profile)

"Hn!" Nodding in satisfaction, Zero put a strain of his pure-white hand behind his ear and putting his Scroll-Glasses on his face. Then he went down on his working-bench.

XXX

"Hmmm….just need this new chamber and you are perfect, absolutely perfect." With satisfaction, Zero looked at his own weapon he owned. While he didn't change Black Song, the dragonic Intoner had thought about it, and came to the conclusion that he would need a fire arm as well. So he turned the white scabbard of his sword into a firearm.

The scabbard was now a sheath-half-automatic rifle hybrid. The sword sheath was incorporated with a black AR-15 receiver with a left-handed ejection port. Shortly the space where the sword was sheathed was also at the same time, the gun-barrel. Mikhail also changed the opening of the scabbard, so that instead having a complete line, there was now an oval hole in the middle of the sheathing mouth. Overall he also strengthened the complete scabbard with wolfram, in scale like pattern. Those scale-like patterns suited the red flame-like ornaments on its far end and the dragon-like relief pattern on the hilt of the sword. He named this sheath/half-automatic-rifle, White Scales, in memories of his former appearance.

Normally Mikhail wanted the scabbard to be and double-barreled shotgun. But to do that he would have to make two holes on the mouth of the scabbard, with a line-like-space between them, but he was already strong in close-combat.

Also he didn't want to have the same weapon as Adam Taurus, who stole his idea and made his own weapon with it.

But back to Black Song and White Scales.

Before Zero could continue to think about what to do, his Glass-Scroll received a message.

*Beep*

"Mmh? Ohh!" He smiled "The new chamber is already here!" With joy about the perfect timing, Zero left his apartment in a hurry.

XXX

"Let's roll." Zero who left the entrance of the luxury-apartment building smiled brilliantly as he walked towards his favorite weapon shop. While he also worked as a weapon-builder as well, the young dragon didn't forget how import it is to have relationships with others.

The more people one knows the more possibilities to gain materials and parts in one's hands.

XXX

"Ehm, excuse me?" A young woman, with black hair and a bob-cut called out to Zero, who was already half-way to his destination.

Turning around "Yes?" He tilted his head slightly.

The moment he did it, the young woman blushed slightly "I just saw you….and thought I should talk to you and I now this is rather brisk…ehm can I have your scroll-number please?"

Again he was being hit on. Sighing inwardly Zero still continued to smile as he turned the girl down.

XXX

"Just one day….." The young woman with black hair took it at least well…..when Zero turned her down.

Not that he wasn't interested in relationships and love, on the contrary he came over his sorrow from ten years ago, and would welcome such a relationship….but…at least not for now…..

As the host of the Flower turned around, he noticed the stares from women and men.

He then looked at the reflection of himself on the window glass of a restaurant and tilted his head.

Zero was no doubt attractive. This was no simple arrogance. Over the years, he came into several contacts with people who strived to engage sexual activities with him, female and male as well. From his blood he knew, that dragons were, in their humanoid/angelic form, already attractive and beautiful in appearance. Now putting the influence and existence of the Flower, his body, appearance and aura gained a seductive and sexual property as well, with pheromones which strengthen the effects.

His appearance, his skin, his voice and toned yet slender body, was all due the influence from the Flower. (Look at the stories picture and the link 'Mikhail with casual outfit on my profile.)

Whatever…..

XXX

"And we're here!" Chirping that he finally arrived, despite being hit on several times on the way here, Zero smiled.

"Z!" Turning around Zero was called out by an elderly man, with brown-gray hair, thick eyebrows with green eyes "I see you came, as punctual as ever. I already have the part."

Shrugging Zero, crossed his arms and walked towards the man.

Normally Zero would make the parts for his weapon himself, yet since he hadn't had a workbench in his apartment for now, he had to trust people with the raw materials he had.

And that man in front of him would die to keep the secrets of his friends.

Before the draconic Intoner could speak up, a young girl appeared in a flurry of red petals at the counter.

Blinking in confusion because the sudden petal rain, Zero almost thought for a second, that she was an Intoner, like Rose and him, since they always produce petals as well, when using their powers.

But that girl, despite not being an Intoner, held a great power inside her…

And that power was located in her silver eyes...

Yet little did he know, that this girl….no this young warrioress, would change his life….

XXX

Heya guys, been a while?

Yeah sorry for not giving more information about my situation, but in the last two years I have literally gone through hell.

My mother got cancer, I lost my new job after three months, my mother got cancer again with a chance of 20% recovery and then my grandfather passed away in the hospital through a pertussis infection….

Yeah, but at least my mother recovered, even though the second chemo made her really weak. At least she is now out of danger. My dear darling cousin was born, which also helped my mother. She was so happy to be an aunt now. And I found a new job.

I just wanted to update at least this story, to show that I am alive and kicking.

Sorry for worrying you.

I can't promise you that I will update more often, since I have also many tests and midterm-exam besides my work.

So I wish you all a happy new year!

Khan


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Red Like Roses Part 2

"Excuse me," A young girl, with fairy, silver eyes and black hair that faded to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical bob, followed by red petals, appeared before Zero on the counter "I would like to buy this!" Her voice implied that she was in good mood.

The young dragon took a better look on her. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. On her legs were a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Yet what made Zero more conscious of her, was the weapon behind her back 'Scythe, Sniper Rifle, neither custom-made nor bought…she made it…interesting.' While he would love to look more at the girl's weapon, Zero rather stopped, before other people would think, that he would stare on the young girl's rear…'She has some nice legs, though….probably through her Semblance….'

"Of course." The older man on the counter nodded and scanned the product "That would be 119,99 Lien, please.

"Hmm!" Confirming with a hum, the scythe-wielding girl grabbed into one of her pockets…yet her face faulted when she….suddenly felt nothing but air in them "Sorry!" Becoming flustered and gaining also a red tinge on her cheeks she continued to search in her other pocket…only to become more and more embarrassed. Shortly the girl began to put her hand into every space on and in her clothes, only to become redder than before "Oh no….." She muttered "On all days I forget my wallet…" Gaining a sad look….which was also a slight bit comical due a disappointing pout which followed, Zero smiled refreshed. What? A little bit schadenfreude isn't forbidden?

"What's the matter?" The old man asked.

Now realizing that she hadn't anything to buy it, the girl's eyes widened and she smiled awkwardly "Y-yeah…I kind forgot my wallet…Hehehe…" She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Being understandable the old man smiled "How about it, you go back home and I will put it on the side?"

The girl responded, by shaking her head "I….Sorry I live in Patch….it would kinda take hours to go back and here again….."

The old shopkeeper smiled wryly "And tomorrow I am not here….Oh dear." He put it back "I am sorry, but this part is popular and I can't lay it down longer than a day, since my shop is so small." He tilted his head "I am sorry."

Now shaking her head and hands in front of her, the girl answered nervously "I-it's okay…." She slumped her shoulders down in disappointment "And spared my money for this scope….." She let her head hang, together with whine "Haw….."

Normally Zero would already be on his way…. seeing something like this….didn't stir anything in his black heart, yet he could see and feel that this young girl….caused him to feel a little bit pity. Maybe it was a little kinship for weapon love…or some other thing. Again sighing Zero walked forward towards the counter and put some Lien Cards on it.

"My part and that scope please." Inwardly he asked himself why he was doing this.

"Wha!"

Okay the look of disappointment and shock that girl suddenly had, was so adorable and cute, that he felt right doing such a thing, even though he wanted her to help.

Seeing what Zero wanted to do, the old man nodded and took the Lien and handed the parts over.

When the young dragon took them, his eyes wandered to the side, where the black dressed scythe-wielder was.

He was greeted by teary puppy-eyes and a quivering lip "Aw…." Again letting her head and shoulder slump, the girl left beaten and defeated, but….

"Hey, munchkin!"

"Huh?" Raising her head and turning around, she was greeted by the sight of a flying scope, which she caught in her hands. Confused she tilted her head and looked back at Zero who smiled gently at her.

Before passing her, Zero halted for a second "Good eyes with the scope." He patted her on the shoulder and left the perturbed girl standing, on the same spot, with a surprised look carved on her face.

"Huh?"

XXX

Musing about his good deed, Zero, hummed merrily while walking on his way back home.

But…

"Wait!"

Turning around, when he heard the girl calling out to him, the host of the Flower turned around "Huh?" Only to be tackled by something red and black which was engulfed by red petals "Ufh!" He was so surprised that he fell backwards on the ground.

When the flurry of flower petals dwindled, Zero noticed a light weight on his chest followed by a murmur "Oh…..did I hit a wall again..guuhh."

Clear silver eyes met vivid ruby-eyes.

"Um…..hi?" Awkwardly greeting the girl, lying on top of him, he felt a little bit funny….That girl felt….soft….and warm….and she smelled like strawberries, which was somehow pleasant, yet unpleasant for the young god.

"Oh…." Noticing him and his greeting, the girl smiled merrily and waved her hand "Hi!"

Some second passed and Zero raised a brow and began to speak up "Um….you kind of sitting on my chest….sooo…"

Finally noticing what she has done and what she was right now doing, the girl in action blushed, which was strengthened by her pale skin. When both of them stood up, they looked at each other.

"So?" Zero crossed his arms over his chest "What do you want?" His ruby-colored eyes bored into her causing the young girl, to look uncomfortable. She was probably not a people-person, less than even one bit of sociable. Well not that he really cared for, since his ascension, Zero didn't really had one ounce of interest in other people, if they weren't at least a bit interesting in the first glance.

"Um," The girl looked nervously up and down and right and life, fiddling with her forefingers "Uhm, well…."

Rolling his eyes, Zero huffed "Missy, I've got no time for hesitation, spit it out, you're already a grown girl.

Hearing his frustration, the girl panicked and didn't know what to say. She became stressed to the point where she began to breathe heavily.

'Me and my…..' Sighing again, they infant god spoke up "No problem, the scope is yours, have fun with it, don't worry I've got more money that I need. A good day to you, too." Finishing everything, he turned around only to be engulfed by red rose petals again. As he could even comprehend what just happened, he was greeted again by the sight of the young girl, right in front of him.

"Wait!" Shouted the girl with

'Fast!' Was the thing that had Zero thought. This girl was not normal. Perhaps he underestimated her.

Well back to the weird little girl.

"Yes?"

Again being asked in a stern voice the girl froze for a second, yet she regained her composure and took a deep breath.

"Why did you buy me the scope?" She asked but then the young girl became slightly shy, again "I mean not that I am grateful, but you know, you know, ehm…" She began to put her fingertips together and glanced between him and her shoes.

Sighing Zero began to massage his temples "Scroll."

"Ehm, sorry?"

"Scroll, now!"

The girl nodded and immediately took her scroll out of her pouch and gave it to him.

Zero took it, and synchronized it with his own. He heard a gasp from the girl, probably seeing his custom made one.

"I put my number in it, if you have the time and the money," He looked at her and threw her scroll back, which she barely caught in the heat of not understanding what just happened, "Call me," He made the call sign with his thump and pinky "And we meet up." He then put his scroll back "Got it, 'Ruby'?"

"What?" She shook her head and to realize what just happened "O-of course, eh…." She looked at her scroll and red the new name on her call list "Zero?"

"Yep, now, see you soon." He raised his hand and held it in the air "Now give me high-five."

"What?" Again the girl, named Ruby was perplexed.

"High-Five, now."

She nodded "O-okay." The girl gave him a high-five.

"Good," Mikhail nodded "Have a nice day, munchkin." He then passed by her, leaving Ruby alone in a rather confused state.

After some seconds, the girl regained her composure and looked at her scroll "Zero, huh…..Nice guy…." A smile formed on her face, as she now realized that she also had the long awaited scope, for her weapon, in her hand. Yet a sudden revelation came to her mind "Did….did I just exchanged contacts with a boy!?" She flushed red at the realization for having now the number of a boy in her contact list "Guh….should rather not tell Yang about it. She will then never stop teasing me…..and Dad would probably ground me like, forever….."


End file.
